The Space Between
by Jazmin Gato
Summary: It started with a river. "Why'd you jump?" "My father was trying to kill me." What started as an escape will lead into awesome adventure. Or will her father find her first?
1. Chapter 1

My lungs burned. My legs ached. Adrenaline flowed to every part of my body. My mind was in panic mode but I kept going. I couldn't stop. I had to keep moving. This was my only option. It wasn't my fault. I wanted freedom. Yet, freedom wasn't free. No, it came with a price.

A price I refused to to pay. A price that I wouldn't willingly give up. I had to keep running if I valued my life, for that was the price. My life. The life that wasn't mine. It was like vines crawling up and around a large tree.

It was like weeds trying to choke a beautiful flower. The life I wanted to escape. Not like he would let me leave. He wanted to control me. He wanted to control every aspect of my life. He wouldn't just let me leave. He wanted me under his thumb. He wanted to keep me there until he found a replacement. Until he could train someone to be the same way he is.

It's not like he cared for me. He never did. He didn't love me. He was incapable. I was an exactly copy of his pain. So he avoided me. He neglected me. He didn't raise me. The servants of the house did. He didn't eat with me. It was the servants. He didn't play, teach, or acknowledge me. It was all the servants.

But there was some servants. Some I hated and caused me pain. The ones who reported any questionable act they saw. Every physical flaw. Every verbal flaw. Every emotional flaw. Then he would see it to himself that I fixed it. That was the only time we did anything together. Other than him telling me the life he planned out for me.

My foot hit a loose brick and I stumbled. Why we there a random brick in the middle of an alleyway anyway? I grabbed the wall for support and kept going. I was half athletic. I built up some muscle before he put a "stop" to it. I did stop. Doing it in public or in the open. I had decided at a young age (like 10 or so) that I would be as rebellious as I could. Considering how I got beat every time I got caught but still. I trained myself in secret. Made new friends out of the different servants. Was mean to people she didn't like.

Dogs barked in the distance slowly and quickly following my scent. I know that was contradictory but the people following her were doing exactly that. Curse those stupid dogs. I hope they run away. He couldn't be bothered to hire athletic guards. Sure they were buff but they couldn't run five miles. Lucky me. Then they had to hold the dogs back which is why they are moving quickly.

I spotted a river and a dock. Yet, no boat. Shit. What now? I look down the street for help bit there was none. I didn't have time. The dog's barking grew louder. Maybe they were jogging? Not good. They would catch up. No they couldn't. They couldn't catch me. I wouldn't let them. I ran to the dock and stood at the edge wondering what to do. Keep running or jump?

The river was fast and deep. Not good combinations. At least it would prevent them from following me. She had gotten swimming lessons. The most basic ones. Oh sure. Like that would help. I look at my clothes that I had left with. A long ball gown, a small white shawl, and my jewelry.

"There she is! GET HER!" Shit. They caught up. So, jump or not? Thier footsteps grew louder and I thought of life if I go back. He would be extremely pissed. I would be punished. He might start beating me and end when I could barely breathe. He'll teach the suitor to do the same. Yup. That would be my life. Funny how I know that already right?

Without another thought I jumped into the river. I held my breath but it didn't help. The cold river took my breath away. I opened my mouth to suck in a breath only to remember that I was still under water as cold, disgusting river water flooded my mouth.

I struggled to get to the surface. I kicked my legs but my dress was trying to drown me. My head finally broke the surface and I coughed up the water I swallowed. I took a knife from my thigh and cut around the bottom of my dress. I then cut off the sleeves of my dress and shed my shawl.

Yes, I had trained myself with knives. I wanted to learn to use other weapons but l had no access to them. Yeah, like they would let the daughter of a huge business tycoon near any weapons. As if. The thought was almost laughable. Actually it might be. However, like I had any time to laugh at this moment in time.

I put the knife back in place now finding it easier to move and swim. I look back to see the men trying to rent a small boat. I began to swim only to be caught on a hidden current beneath the surface. It started to drag me down pulling beneath the water before letting me take a breath. The men noticed. I caught glimpses of them standing there watching me. I faintly heard what they were saying.

"Should we leave her? What do we do?"

"Call the master." A pause.

"She jumped into the river. Are you sure? That isn't a problem. I was just making sure. Alright then. It will be done."

"What did he say?"

"Leave her. It's easier this way. Less work, less pain, more pay, no screaming or fighting."

"All that for leaving her?"

"Yup."

"What are we waiting for?" With that they left. Even the dogs seemed to calm down. The cold water was beginning to take its toll. It sapped my energy and heat leaving me shivering. Black began to edge my vision. I could feel my muscles shutting down. I knew that if I lost consciousness that I would drown.

There was nothing that I could do. No one would miss me. I ran today because it was my only chance. The one chance I had to escape. Escape. Yeah. I did that. I jumped into a river to "escape".

This was the price. It was time. Time to give my life for my "freedom". Something in my mind said _no. It isn't time yet. You still have life ahead of you. You can't give up yet._ But I was doing just that; In a sense. I was still fighting. Fighting the river, who was winning. In the distance I heard a faint splashing. Maybe it was closer but my normal senses seemed to be shutting down as well.

My vision became blurry. My mouth was filled with the taste of the fowl river and was sliding down my throat. My hearing was going haywire. All I felt was the freezing water. I felt the water start to cover my head and I took one last breath. The lower I sunk the more my lungs burned. But it was different than when I was running.

I let go of some air creating bubbles. It released some tension in my lungs before saying they needed air. The one thing they needed, I couldn't give. The blackness in my vision increased. The last thing I felt before completely blacking out was a pair of strong arms gripping my waist.

~~Natsu's POV~~

It was dark. Not pitch black but dark enough. But what can you expect? It's 9:30 at night. Why would it be bright at 9:30 PM? I was walking the streets of a town. The town? I didn't bother to find out.

I was walking home from a job in maybe Clover? Haregon? Windchime? I couldn't remember. It wasn't like I cared. I was by myself. My friend, Happy, didn't come this time. He was sick. Happy is my cat. The most unusual about him is his fur. It's blue. Yes, I said blue. People might think I did it but they would be wrong. That's animal cruelty, which I am strongly against. I found him on the streets when I walking home from a job a few years earlier. I'm guessing that whoever had him first did it. Apparently it was with permanent dye 'cause it never came out.

So here I was walking home because I hated transportation. Don't even get me started. I was maybe halfway home? A third? An eighth? How much is an eighth of the way home? Or a third? Or a half? It's not like it was important. All I knew for sure was I wasn't in my home town.

So I was walking through the town when I bump into something. Now who would be stupid enough to stand in my way? I know freezer breath was. There was actually quite a few who could but they weren't here. So who's in my way?

"What are you doing walking through our turf at night?"

"What's it to you? I don't need a permit to go home."

"You do when you walk on our turf."

"Well, I don't know who you are soo...

"You don't _know_ who we are?"

"Nope." I popped the 'p'. "Do you know who I am?"

"Not a clue."

"Then I guess we're even." I push past the leader shoving him into a wall. One of the other guys grabbed my shoulder.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Why can't I? It's not like you can do anything about it." With that the "leader" stood and punched me in the face. I wiped my jaw along the back of my hand checking for blood.

"You really don't know who I am." It was more of a statement than a question. I chuckled. I pulled my gloves out of my back pocket and slipped them on. I would have put them on earlier but I got distracted. The reason they were off in the first place was the restaurant's fault. They knew my work and the were taking "precautions" whatever that meant.

"Know what happens when you play with fire?" They gave me blank looks.

"You get burned!" I yelled. Fire danced around my fists as my gloves created a small clicking sound. Fear swam in their eyes as they stared at the fire. Without hesitation I swung my fist into the "leader", who was pretty pathetic if you ask me.

I punched the guy who still held my shoulder in the stomach and he made a low groaning sound. The rest who were still frozen with shock snapped out of their daze. Finally "warmed up" I waited for the charging group of men to get within range.

The battle was over in seconds with all the men groaning in pain. All had scorch marks on them and the leader had the most. He just wouldn't stay down. He kept trying to sneak up on him and distract him but it didn't work.

"Next time, you might want to think before you mess with The Salamander."

"S-salamander?"

"That's right. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go home." I kicked him in the stomach as I passed effectively knocking him out.

I continued on my path and walked onto a bridge. I paused when I saw a girl on the dock. She had a long ball gown and golden hair that shined in the moonlight. She stood at the edge as if wondering whether she should jump or not.

I heard dogs in the distance and I saw her look back. She jumped into the water and came up a minute later. She took a knife and cut off the clothes that were dragging her down. Smart girl.

Men ran up to the dock saw her in the water and tried to rent a boat? I gaze went back to the girl and saw as she got caught in a hidden current. She fought to stay above the water as the men watched. I was close enough to hear their conversation.

"Should we leave her? What do we do?"

"Call the master." A pause.

"She jumped into the river. Are you sure? That isn't a problem. I was just making sure. Alright then. It will be done."

"What did he say?"

"Leave her. It's easier this way. Less work, less pain, more pay, no screaming or fighting."

"All that for leaving her?"

"Yup."

"What are we waiting for?" With that they turned and. left. The now calmer dogs walking obediently by their masters. I look at the girl and see the energy leaving her. Should I save her? What did she do that her family didn't want her anymore?

I my vest and gloves and stuffed them in my backpack. I then placed it on the edge of the bridge and jumped in. She sank beneath the water and I dove down to catch her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and swam to the surface.

~~Lucy's POV~~

My eyes fluttered and I coughed up the water in my lungs. I breathed in the cool night air as my vision became clearer. My body ached from the pressure of the river and trying to stay afloat. A pink blob floated above me in mind strained to figure out what it was. I groaned as a pain flooded into my head.

"Did you have fun swimming in the river?" The voice had a calming factor to it that helped me relax.

"Worst swimming experience in my life."

"Why were those men chasing you?"

"Are they gone?!" I sit up fast and whirl my head around trying to find them. I stopped when a throbbing in my head made everything go blank. Other muscles scream in protest of the sudden movement. I groaned and held my head.

"It's ok. They're gone. Relax." The pain in my head lessened as he rubbed my back but it didn't disappear completely and I look at my savior. I leaned against him as I could no longer stay up by myself. His onyx eyes stared into mine and his muscular body filled the great of my vision. He wore a black vest with gold trim, white trousers, goggles sat in his hair, and a while scaled scarf hung around his neck.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Why were they chasing you?"

"He sent them after me." My voice caught in my throat.

"Who?"

"My father."

"Wh-"

"I escaped the mansion. The only chance to leave and I took it."

"That doesn-"

"Let's not talk about it right now. Just do to let them find me." My voice began to fade and my eyes felt heavy.

"So, I'm gonna guess you don't have a place to sleep. " I shake my head.

"I guess he should find a hotel then."

"Yeah... Good night... Pinky." The word slipped from my mouth as blackness enveloped me. The last thing I heard sounded something like 'Natsu' before blackness cut off all other senses.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Natsu's POV~~**

 **~~Time Skip: The Next Morning~~**

I woke to the sun in my face and I groaned. I nuzzled my face into the soft thing next to me. My arm was wrapped around something and the smell of vanilla and strawberries filled my nose. It was calming and oddly addictive. I shifted, only to find I couldn't move. It wasn't like I wasn't comfortable I just wanted to see if I could move. Not wanting to leave this comfortable state I kept my eyes closed either hoping for sleep or to figure out what happened. What did happen? I remember water, dogs, guards, night-time, and sunshine? That can't be right. Was it? Anyway I wanted to sleep.

"Warm." A feminine voice mumbled. Warm? What? Now I'm confused. Wait. That had to be a person right? Oh no. What did I do last night? Please tell me I did not have sex with a random girl.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Hotel room. I look down and found I was half dressed. Thank Mavis. I was shirtless but my pants were still on and I was on top of the covers. Correction. I was under the covers but they were not on me. They were kind of tossed to the side.

More images filled my head. A dock, swimming, murder, escape. What the hell happened? The girl nuzzled closer and I kept frozen. The last thing I wanted was for her to wake before I knew what was going on. The last thing I remember was fighting those guys.

How did they not know my name? I mean come on. It's not that hard to forget me. Or is it? It's maybe due to my ninja skills. I have amazing ninja skills. Wait, what was I thinking about? Memories! That's right. I fought, I won. Like always. Especially against Ice Princess. I wonder when I'll get home. STOP IT! Focus!

I walked onto a bridge...saw a girl with bright blonde hair that seemed to glow in the moonlight. That's where the sunshine came from! I knew sunshine in the dark was impossible! Or is it? I wonder what else is impossible that I could witness.

I sudden force in my side pushed me off the bed. Before I could yell my body hit the floor. I groan and rub the back of my head as that hurt the most.

"What was that for?" I look at the girl on the bed who was now sitting up and glaring at me.

"You were sleeping in my bed, Pinky!"

"It's salmon! And you were the one who was cuddling into me." Her face turned scarlet and she pouted.

"Did not."

"Do too. What's your name anyway?"

"It's Lucy. Lucy Heartf-" she cut herself off and paused. Why did she do that? I stood and sat on the bed looking at her waiting for her to finish.

"What's the rest?"

"My father's last name. You know the one who sent his men after me." More images. A girl jumping into the river. Buff looking men, guards maybe, leaving her for dead after a call to their "master", her almost drowning. Rage started to bubble in my stomach. Me jumping in and saving her.

"I want nothing to do with him after the stunt he pulled. Which is why I refuse to say the rest of his name."

"So...that's your whole name?"

"What is?"

"Lucy Heart." She tapped her chin in thought.

"Yeah. I like that. Lucy Heart." She smiled.

"So what now?"

"Um...breakfast?" My stomach choose that exact moment to state its agreement. She giggled and I shot off the bed.

"Alright! Let's go Luce!" I grab my backpack and rush to the bathroom missing the look of shock she gave me.

 **~~Lucy's POV~~**

About an hour later we sat in a restaurant. I shuddered at the sight in front of me. My savior was stuffing his face with food and it seemed as if he either wasn't swallowing or was breathing. Maybe it was both.

"Fo whaf ya gunna lo nof?" He tired to say. Notice tried.

"Try again. This time swallow first. What's your name anyway? I told you mine."

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. I said, what are you going to do now?" Wait. Did he say Dragneel? As in the famous Salamander? The most destructive person history has seen in 250 years? The one responsible for multiple cities and towns needing to be rebuilt so often? That Natsu Dragneel?

Doesn't matter now. He saved me and asked a question. I guess I have to answer it.

"I don't know. I still need to finish school, I need a job, I need a place to live..." He made a face before putting more food in his mouth. Was it disgust? Or something else?

"What's with the face?"

"Why do you need those things?" He responded after he swallowed.

"I ran away. I'm finally free to be my own person without him breathing down my neck. If I don't have those things, what am I?" I stared at the window, looking at the world outside.

"A person?" I snap my gaze back to him and glare.

"Of course I'm a person! I meant what will I become without those things? A beggar? A prostitute? Without those things I mentioned I could become any of those things!"

"If you want a school so bad you can always come to mine."

"What?"

"I said-"

"I heard you. You go to school?"

"Yeah," he said like it was the most obvious thing, "I'm 17. Why wouldn't I be in school."

"Well, it's just that you don't seem to..."

"Be in school at all?" He finished.

"Yeah."

"Don't get me wrong. I hate school and I'm forced to go but-"

"By who?" I interrupt. He visibly shuddered before answering.

"No one important yet." Yet? What was that supposed to mean? "Anyway, you want to come?"

"To where exactly?"

"My school. I just said."

"I meant, what is your school's name?" I took a sip of my orange juice.

"Fairy Tail Academy." He says casually. I spat out my drink. FTA? He does to FTA?

"You go to Fairy Tail Academy?"

"Yeah why?"

"WHY? That school is the best public school in the country."

"Yeah so?"

"So how did you get in?"

"Uhh. I am part of the guild?" His statement sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Wait. You're part of the guild?" He nodded and showed me his right shoulder. There in bright red was the symbol of a bird or fairy with a tail, sitting on an arrow. A member of the most rowdiest, destructive, famous, adventurous guild was sitting across from me. I could hardly believe it.

"So is that a yes or a no?" He asked.

"Yes! Oh My Mavis yes!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" He jumped from his chair, slapped some money on the table and reached for my hand. I slowly put my hand on his and he pulled me out of my seat before racing out the door. As we ran for the train station I couldn't stop laughing. Many people gave us weird looks but I didn't care.

 **Yea! New chapter! I really like this story. I may have the least written out but I take this story with me everywhere. Considering how I'm writing it on my phone compared to the others that I wrote on paper first. Sorry its so short. Oh well. Till next time.**

 **~Brought to you by Nalurocks1625. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

~~Chapter 3~~

We were on the train and I was staring out the window. Or at least trying to. It's insanely hard to enjoy the world when you savior is trying hard to NOT to empty his stomach on the seat in front of me. Which is exactly what Natsu was doing.

He lay on the seat in front of me gripping his stomach and groaning. His face was green and he looked like his was in pain. Talk about dramatic.

"Why didn't you say you had motion sickness earlier?" I asked.

"I...f-forgot." He managed.

"How could you forget something this bad?"

"I...don't...k-know." It has only been ten minutes and I'm already sick of his sickness. If that makes any sense.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Erza... always knocks... me out, Gray... just laughs... stupid stripper, and I don't... really go on... missions with anyone else." I sweat-dropped.

"Well, I'm not going to do either of the first two things, but I might do something new."

"What's that?" I get up from my chair and move to his. I move his head to my lap and gently play with his hair. A content sigh escapes his lips and he snuggles closer to my stomach. I feel my cheeks heat up and I'm glad he can't see them. This was not something that I normally did. Whatever caused me to do this I have no idea.

"Feel better?"

He nods, "You're... calming." He sighed before I heard soft snoring coming from him. I stare out the window and wait for the train to stop.

 **Time skip: End of Train Ride**

"Last stop! Magnolia Central Station!"

"Natsu. Natsu wake up! Natsu the train stopped moving."

"It did?!" He jumped up from his chair and raced out the door. However, not before grabbing my wrist and his backpack.

"H-hey! Slow down!"

"No way, Luce! We're almost there!" I stopped resisting and ran after him, allowing him to pull me to our destination.

* * *

After ten minutes of running (with the occasional breaks I forced in) we stood outside the Fairy Tail guild hall. Next to it was another large building with the same symbol on it.

"Um. Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"Why is there two buildings with the Fairy Tail symbol on them?

"Oh! One is the school, the other is the guild."

"Which is the one we're going into?"

"The guild. The school isn't open yet weirdo."

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that?!" I puff out my cheeks in annoyance. He shrugs.

"Come on." He pushes the doors open and steps inside.

"I'm back!" He yelled to no one in particular. It was loud and I ducked as a chair came flying over my head.

"HEY! Watch It! YOU almost hit me!"

"Hey! FIRE-BREATH! Where have you been? Did you run away after I won our last fight?!" I hid behind Natsu as a loud voice approached us.

"Hell no, Popsicle! I won the fight and I just came back from a job. Show some respect!"

"Respect? To you? Not even in your dreams Pyro." A raven haired male came stomping up to Natsu and stood directly in front of him. I was still hidden from view.

"At least I have the decency to wear clothes, Stripper."

"What the hell are you talking a-" He looked down at himself.

"GGAAA! When did this happen? Besides, when did ya learn the new word? Did ya learn it on a job? Sad."

"Hell if I know, Snowflake. I don't need to tell you if I found a new word or who taught me."

"Tsk. Whatever."

"What are we doing here, Natsu?" I whispered in his ear, my body still out of sight. I still didn't feel comfortable with all these people around me. It was as if I was suddenly afraid if people saw me they would turn me in and send me back to him. But how could they? They didn't know who I was, did they?

"Huh? Oh right. I'll get there."

"What are talking to yourself for fire-freak?"

"None of your damn business, Ice Princess."

"You want to fight, Ash for Brains?"

"Not now. I have to talk with master." A dead silence followed his words. It seemed everyone had quieted down. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop from the farthest corner of the large building.

"What?"

"You don't want to fight?"

"I have to talk with master." I felt his hand grab mines behind his back.

"Since when do you not want to fight?"

"Since I have something I need to do." His words took on a serious tone and dropped the friendly-ish tone he started with.

"Which is what?"

"I already told you. None of your damn business."

"Like hell it is!"

"Get out of my way."

"No. Not till you tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I don't have to tell you squat. Now move or I'll burn you to a pile of ashes, Snowball."

"I'll get the truth sooner or later."

"I know you will." He growled. The guy, as I still don't know his name, scoffed before turning and stalking away. Everyone was still watching him, I could tell.

"What are you looking at?" The noise began again and he started dragging me again. He pulled me into an office after he managed to walk past everyone with no one seeing me.

The room had a large desk with huge stacks of papers on the sides, other papers spread in the center. The room was old and slightly dusty with bookshelves lining the walls and books all over the place. A large leather chair sat behind the desk. He shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Was locking it really necessary?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So people do see you yet."

"Why does it matter if peop-"

"Hey, Old Man! You here?" He asked in a loud voice.

"You don't need to yell. I'm right here." The black chair swiveled to face us. Sitting in the chair was an old man with white hair and an odd orange and blue hat shaped like a cone. He wore an orange and blue jacket, a white shirt with a smiley face on it, and orange pants.

"What can I do for you, Brat? Oh, who are you?" He asked when he saw me.

"This is Lucy Heart. She wants to join the guild and the school."

"Does she now?" I nod shyly. I'm still not used to people talking so informally to me. It's always been 'Miss Heartfilia', 'Miss Lucy', 'Miss some other thing'. It's never just been my name. Even now Natsu is the only one who doesn't make me feel shy. He treats me like an equal. Like person. Like a friend.

Being with him makes my heart beat normally, but with other people I can hardly speak. What is so different about him than other people? How is it that he make me feel normal yet other people put me so high above them. Why do other people think I'm some goddess, when I'm just a person? Why do they feel they have to treat me special?

"Does Ms. Heart have a voice?" There it was again. Talking to me so formally like I'm so important. I don't want the type of respect that makes people place me above them. I want the type of respect that they see me as a person. Or is there other kinds of respect?

"Not a very loud one. She hasn't been around people much so she doesn't have that much of a voice."

"I see. Well… I don't see anything wrong with her joining. One question. Do she have family?"

"It's a bit messed up, Gramps."

"You mean complicated."

"Sure. Whatever that means," Natsu grinned.

"Alright then. So for the guild mark you have to talk to Mira. Oh and Natsu? Leave the school personality for the school. Everyone knows you here so you don't need to use it here. Got it?"

"Alright, old man. I'll leave it for school."

"Very good. I'll see you later then." Natsu then walks me out of the office and start walking towards the main hall.

"How did you know I'm shy about talking to people?" I ask.

"I kinda guessed when the Stripper walked up and you hid behind me."

"Oh." I replied, very faint blush crawling up my face.

"You up to talking to Mira?"

"I guess so. I mean it's not like it's avoidable. But I need to work on my people skills. I need to get over my fear and keep moving forward."

"I don't like the first part of your words. However the second half is the right way of thinking. We don't want to be held down by our fears. We want to conquer them and free ourselves of them. We can't let what happened in the past affect our present and future."

"How very grown-up of you."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Who's Mira?" I say avoiding the question. We just reached the main hall and no one taken notice of me yet.

"I'll show ya." He grabbed my wrist and wound his way around people. Some gave him strange looks while others ignored him completely. I hid myself behind him again so people couldn't see me. I hate the feeling of being watched and judged. Finally we arrived at the bar counter.

Behind the counter was a tall silver-haired woman in a long pale blue dress. It was similar to a ball gown but it had more of a comfortable, fun, relaxed, style to it. Her long silver hair reached to about her upper back and she had royal blue eyes. Just above her forehead was a short, upward ponytail which gave her a more friendly aura.

"Hey, Natsu. What would you like?"

"Actually I'm not here for food this time. Don't worry. I will next time." Mira gasped playfully as she cleaned the counter.

"So what do you need?"

"It's actually not what _I_ need, it's what she needs."

"She?" Without turning he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out from behind him. He pulled me in front of him and caged me between him and the counter so I couldn't escape. I don't know what he did to gain my trust but I didn't mind much. What bothered me was how scared and shy I was around other people.

"She." Natsu said firmly. Mira raised an eyebrow and I shrunk closer to Natsu.

"Does _she_ have a name?" I looked up at him and he nodded, telling me to say my name.

"L-lucy. Lucy H-heart." I say in a small voice.

"Oh Mavis! You are so cute!" She squeals.

"I-I'm n-not c-cute." I stuttered.

"Of course you're not. So what are you doing here?"

"She's getting her guild mark."

"Oh. So what are you doing here?"

"Mira, I just-"

"I meant what are you doing here with Natsu?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Anyway, she's here 'cause I brought her here."

"Why'd you do that?"

"That isn't important right now." He leaned down and whispered, "Get to know Mira. I'll be right back." He turned and stomped away.

"Hey, Popsicle. I want to start that fight I delayed!" Mira looked at me, a mischievous look glittering in her eyes. I sat on a stool and sunk lower.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"W-what was w-what?"

"What did Natsu whisper to you?"

"T-to m-make friends w-with you."

"Oh." The glitter didn't fade. "Anyway, you want a guild mark?" I nod.

"Where and what color?"

"On my right s-shoulder a-and pink."

"Hhmm." She took out a stamp and walked out from behind the bar.

"W-will it h-hurt?"

"Nope." She said happily. She pushed the stamp against my shoulder and stepped back after a minute.

"All done. Now you're one of us. Welcome to the family!" She spread her arms wide in acceptance. I smiled and happy tears filled the coiner of my eyes.

"Oh! Did I say something wrong?" I shake my head and jump into her arms and hugging her tightly.

"No. I'm just happy you're my friend."

She smiled, "I am too. So is this your first time to Fairy Tail?"

"First time out of my house really."

"Why!?"

"Umm...let's say over-controlling father." It now seemed easier to talk to Mira and my voice lost its stutter. We talked for a while, and the more we talked the more it seemed I was talking to an older sister than just a friend.

I didn't talk about my father at all, or rather I avoided the topic as much as possible. I couldn't help but think that if everyone was as nice as Mira that I would love it here.

~~Natsu's POV~~

"Haha! Take that, Freezer Burn!" I yell as I send him flying a few feet.

"Cheap shot, Fire Breath!" He yells back as he picks himself up. He runs at me as the door bursts open.

"Do I hear fighting?" An all too familiar voice booms. Fear sends chills down my back as their footsteps sound closer.

"Nope! No fighting here! Only best fiends!"

"Good." They turn away and head to the bar. Oh no. If Lucy sees her she'll end up beneath a table! This was totally a guess from what happened with Mira. Sure she was a "demon" at times. However, that didn't make her a bad person. I push the Stripper to the floor and run to the bar. I stand between the Monster and Lucy hopefully hiding Lucy from view.

"Really! It's true!" Mira exclaimed. Lucy burst out laughing.

"It's good you guys are friends now."

"Natsu!" Lucy turned to face me. "Mira has been telling me stories about the guild."

"What about?"

"Different things. I'm sure you know them."

"Doesn't mean I can't know which ones you know."

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to check if you're makin' friends."

"Well, I've only meet Mira, but good so far."

"Cool. Anyone you want to meet?"

"Well...Mira told me that Levy was like me so..."

"Do you want to meet her now or later?"

"Uumm..."

"You know Natsu, I'm surprised by your actions right now."

"Why?" Lucy and I ask in unison.

"Well, one you never brought someone to Fairy Tail before. Two, you have never acted this way towards a new person. And three, you are here and not fighting with Gray."

"Who's Gray?"

"The Pervy Popsicle."

"Oh."

"What's your point, Mira?"

"What's changed, Natsu?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh. Just checkin'." She smiled deviously.

"What's gotten into her?"

"She called the she-demon often; other than that I have no idea."

"Great. Now I have a demon friend and a obnoxious friend. Yea me."

"Hey! Who you callin' obnoxious?"

"No one."

"Anyway, I'm bored."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Let's go on a mission!"

"Um, what's a mission and what do we do?"

"It's a job that people make when they need something done they can't do themselves."

"How long do they last?"

"It depends."

"I can't fight."

"We'll choose an easy one and I'll train you to fight when we get back."

"OH MY MAVIS!" Mira squealed.

"What?" I ask her.

"Oh nothing. Nothing. Go back to what you are doing."

"Oookkk...anyway, what do you think?" I ask Lucy.

"Um...sure. After all, I'm part if the family. Right?"

I wrap an arm around her shoulders and grin widely, "That's the spirit, Luce! Now, to the mission board!"

"Which is where?"

"Come on. I'll show ya." I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a large bulletin board. I scanned the board while she just gazed randomly. So many to choose from! Suddenly my hand shot up and yanked a piece of paper from the others when I found one and ran back to Mira. With Luce in tow.

"Here Mira, we'll do this one. We'll be back in time for school."

"That's in a week."

"I know."

"K. See you later!" She waves happily as I drag Lucy back through the doors. Hopefully no one would see her. I know. I know. I sound selfish. But what can I say. I saw how she reacted when she meet Mira. Is it so bad I feel the need to protect her? Even if it makes me look like a jerk? Oh well. Enough thinking. My brain's starting to hurt. I can save the thinking for later. Maybe.

 **Finally chapter 3! That took forever! Oh well. I hope you like it.**

 **~Brought to you by Nalurock1625**

 **~Peace Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So. Nothing to say. I'm just lazy.**

So as my savior was dragging me through town I couldn't help but think: How does anyone keep up with this kid?! Of course it's only natural that I voice any other opinions I may or may not have at the moment.

"Natsu! Slow down!" I yell as I yank my hand out of his grip. I bent over panting, trying I catch my breath.

"You know, if you're out of breath you could put your hands behind your head. That way you can get more air."

"If?!" I question. However, I do just that and it actually seemed to work. What do you know?

"Where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise."

"Come on. You can tell me."

"Nope. Let's go. We're almost there." It was then that he started dragging me again. This time towards the forest.

"Hey! You can't drag me to a dark forest!" I start squirming hoping to escape. I mean come on, anyone else would. Wouldn't they? So as I was trying to escape Natsu decided he had enough. This was displayed when he stopped and tossed me over his shoulder and kept running.

I mean come on. Who would do this? Well, Natsu apparently. However, if we're being honest I can't say I minded. After all I was tired of running and there was no one around to see me. So I'm currently debating on whether or not to yell at him. Maybe a little.

"Natsu! Put me down!"

"Nope. Not till we get here." Oh well I tried.

"ßut why did you have to put my over your shoulder?"

"'Cause I don't want you to ruin the surprise." So that's why. Eh. Whatever.

"How long until we get there?"

"Not long." So after a few more minutes of running he finally began to slow down. He switched to walking and didn't stop. That is until he decided to put me down.

When I was finally standing it was in front of a small-ish cottage. It was a dark brown on the outside and a lighter brown on the door. I stood on a welcome mat and small flowers line the outside. They may or may not have been planted. It's hard to tell.

"So who's house is this?"

"What? It's mine. Who's else would it be?"

"How would I know?"

"Just come in, Weirdo."

"I'm not weird!" I protested.

"Uh huh. Sure." He opens the door and shouts, "Happy! I'm home!"

"Who's Happy?"

"You'll see." Ok. What is with the whole surprise thing? It doesn't seem like he is that type of person. However, I haven't known him that long so how would I know. Wait. Wait. Wait. Who's Happy? Oh no. Is it a girl? Yuck. I want a new best friend.

I've read books. If he has a girlfriend then I'm the third wheel. Right? Maybe. I wouldn't know. Where I used to be wouldn't let me be a third wheel. I wasn't even a second wheel. And as far a Mira knows, or anyone else for that matter, my past consists of an over controlling father. With the exception of Natsu no one will know of my past.

So wait. Who's Happy? By this point Natsu had stepped inside, dragged me inside, and move further into his house. Which to say the least was a mess. Clothes, food wrappers, other garbage, plates, glasses were all scattered on every surface and the floor. I had to make huge steps as to not accidentally step on something I shouldn't. God, this is gross. I mean who knows how long these different food items have been sitting here. I don't even want to think about it.

Thank god that the couch was free from clutter. So there I sat wondering who the hell Happy was. Oops I shouldn't swear. I know I shouldn't be hung up on who this Happy character was. I can't be blamed, it's not my fault.

"There you are!" Natsu's voice came from somewhere inside the small cottage. Oh god, here they come. I shut my eyes to prevent myself from seeing that my savior had a beautiful girlfriend.

"What are you doing weirdo? Open your eyes." I shake my head. Did I only hear one set of footsteps? No, there must have been two of them.

"See Happy? What did I tell you? She's a weirdo."

"Meow."

"Glad you agree." Wait what? Did Natsu's just meow? I open my eyes to see Natsu with a blue cat sitting on my shoulder. Wait a blue cat?

"That's Happy?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Uh yeah. Who else would he be?" Natsu asked as if it was obvious.

"He?"

"Wait. You thought Happy was a girl?"

"No?"

"Luce."

"Fine! I thought he was a girl! I also thought he was human OK?! Happy now?" I burst. Natsu and Happy shared a look before looking back at me like I was crazy. Then Natsu burst out laughing and falling to the floor. Happy jumped and landed neatly on the floor.

"What's so funny?" I puff our my cheeks.

"You!...You...You thought...H-Happy was...h-human!" He managed to get out through his laughing.

"You're mean!" I pouted. Happy then walked over and brushed against my legs. I placed him in my lap and pet behind his ears as Natsu tried to control his laughter. It wasn't working out so good as every time he looked at me he started laughing again. Happy started purring which instantly shut Natsu up.

"H-he's purring?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"He hasn't purred in years."

"Why not? One of our closest friends died. And Happy hasn't purred since. He hasn't even purred when I touch him."

"How long ago?"

"Five years."

"He hasn't purred in five years?"

"Yeah. The first three he sulked and the last two he's been normal despise the purring thing."

"How did you manage?"

"It was hard at first but I had my friends to help me."

"That must be nice." I say sadly.

"So how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make Happy purr?"

"I pet him?"

"You pet him?"

"Yes?"

"I think you did something. Anyway, to the mission! Let's go Luce!" I stand with Happy in my arms and run after Natsu, closing the door behind me.

* * *

A little while later, in a random town that I didn't know the name of, we stepped off the train. Well, Happy walked, I dragged a motion sick savior off the stupid train. I should have just shoved him out the window. But no. I had to be the nice girl that tries her best to pull her friend off a train. Next time I for sure am pushing him out of the window. But no. I had to be the nice girl that tries her best to pull her friend off a train. Next time I, for sure, am pushing him out of the window. People kept staring at us. I mean come on. Have they never seen an 18-year-old girl pull her motion sick friend off a train? It's not that weird is it? I think not. They continued to stare as Natsu kissed the ground when his motion sickness ended.

Now that is a bit weird. Does he always do that? I hope it's not every time. Man would that be embarrassing. I hate to be embarrassed in front of a big crowds. Don't even get me started. Back to the current matter. He's still kissing the ground.

"Come on, Natsu. It's getting dark." I whine. Happy licked at Natsu's face.

"Alright. I'm all fired up!" He jumped up, grabbed my wrist and took off running. When we stopped it was outside of a small diner.

"I was starving and this place smelled good."

"It smelled good?"

"I have sharper senses than most humans. No one can explain why. Not doctors or scientists. They've all tried."

"Weird."

"Let's eat!" As we sat my curiosity got the better of me.

"Natsu?"

"Hm?" He mumble through a mouthful of food. Goodness who taught him his manners?

"What's the mission?"

"If ma ecert."

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Swallow first."

"It's a secret."

"Of course it is."

"Don't worry. It'll be fun, Luce."

"How can know its going to be fun if I don't know what or where it is?"

"You can trust me."

"You know I do, but that doesn't make it any better."

"Stop worrying and eat. We're going to the house of the requester person after this."

"Requester person?"

"I know there's a right term for them, I just can't remember what it is."

"We can ask when we get back." We continued to eat and talk and have fun when it was finally time to go. We left and after a while...we got lost. We could have been there sooner if he gave me the paper sooner. Instead we fought like this:

"Natsu, we are lost. Give me the paper."

"No."

"Natsu, give it to me."

"I don't wanna."

"I can find where we're going. Just give it to me."

"Na uh."

"Natsu!"

"Nope."

"Give it to me!"

"No! It will ruin the surprise!"

"Let me find the owner's house!"

"No!" We finally settled on him folding the paper so only that the picture and the description were folded under and only the address was shown. Why he didn't to it earlier still irritates me. When we finally got there, the owner wasn't angry for the delay like I thought he was. Which was good for us. He said because he knew it was Natsu that was coming he pushed it back a day.

The man was nice and so was his wife. As it turned out the job was a bodyguard type thing. We were to attend the party and make sure that if anyone came that wasn't supposed to or if someone was causing a disturbance to escort them out. The party was for his daughter's wedding. They had the ceremony that day and the after reception party was scheduled for tomorrow. Apparently the family was big on parties and people always tried to crash them. So because this one was special, they needed to make sure no one ruined it. Hence, requesting help from Fairy Tail. Natsu was right about this mission. But I mean really who would crash an after wedding, after reception party. Never mind. I have read this scenario in books as well. I take my statement back. It would be fun and easy with little to no fighting. That gave us plenty of time to the obvious things I didn't have that I should have, as rudely pointed out by Natsu. To which I had pointed out that it wasn't my fault I didn't currently have those things because they were at the mansion.

So now we were shopping for the obvious things that not only I needed, by what my Savior needed as well. He was told specifically by the man that he needed to buy a suit. He even told me he needed to wear a suit or it would be obvious that he had hired protection. What rose from that conversation was that people had scoffed at the idea of him hiring. So he wanted to surprise them if it happened that it needed to be revealed. The whole explanation, past experiences, what to do, what to make sure Natsu didn't do, stuff like that. He told us if Natsu had been alone, with Happy, he would have had him on the perimeter outside the building. But, now that he had someone to tame him, so to speak, he was allowed inside and participate in the party. So by the time we had left the owner's house it was well into the night and we were exhausted.

The man paid for our hotel ahead of time and were were on our way there now. I was so ready for bed I wouldn't care if we had separate rooms or not. Not that it mattered since we were put into the same room anyway. But, I was too exhausted to care. Tomorrow would bring a new day and new adventures along with it.

 **Good? Bad? Took forever to update? Tell me in a review. Sorry for posting so late. But I have been seriously lazy and busy with school. Til next time on The Space Between.**

 **~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato**

 **~Don't forget to review**

 **~Peace Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morning people of earth. I have to work fast since my mother banned me from my stories again. So here you go enjoy.**

* * *

 **~~Chapter 5: Natsu's POV~~**

The next morning was normal when I woke up. I think. Maybe? Well, as normal as it can be with a weirdo in my bed next to me, cuddling with my cat, curled inside of my arms with her face nuzzling into my chest. I mean weird, right? Sure, no one else has ever done this to me, or will do this to me in the future. I mean why would they? But, shouldn't I give her a break considering what happened with her father? Yes, I should. That is what a good friend does. I'm pretty sure that's what a friend does. Or is it a best friend. I wouldn't really know. I have friends just not _best friends._

There, for sure, is a difference between friends and best friends. And as for no one in the future cuddling my cat, I think that's obvious. Happy doesn't like most people or any people but, he liked Lucy right off the bat. I wonder what's so special about her. There's nothing wrong with it, it's just a bit weird for me. Then again she's weird all the way around. She nuzzled further into my chest mumbling something that sounded like warm. Which brings something else to mind... Nope, I lied. I forgot it.

I can't forget that we need to buy things for Lucy, however. The only things she has from her old life is the clothes she's wearing. And even that wasn't good enough. I think. Did we buy her a change of clothes? Maybe. That's what I'll go with. No one cares anyways. I don't think anyone noticed. So why should it matter? However, despite the fact of needing to get clothes… I don't want to go shopping! I mean who likes shopping? Erza made me go with her once. That was a disaster. For me at least. I shutter. Every mission with her is scary. Scratch that. Everything evolving her is scary. Unless it included cake. Strawberry cake.

I was once dragged to go shopping with Mira. In her own special way she was better than Mira. But there was a difference in the clothing they picked for me. Mira picked my school clothes and Erza did everything else instead of my everyday clothes. She reasoned that I need to have a wide variety of clothes in my closet. She also threatened my life if I got any of the clothes she got me dirty. Which is why she let me pick my own everyday clothes. Thank Mavis.

Then Lisanna made me go with her once. She took for-ev-er. I mean come on. How long does it take to buy some clothes? She took as many clothes as she could carry into the changing room and then she bought like three things! Know what she made me do? Sit there and tell her if I liked it or not when she came out with a new outfit. Boringest five hours of my life. There was no end.

She tried on clothes, fighting outfits, swimsuits, makeup, everything. The occasion was a) she was tired of her clothes and b) we took a job to go to a party and protect this precious gem that was inside the house. She already had a dress, and makeup and everything she needed in her closet and she made me go shopping with her for a new one a new everything. Why she didn't make the stupid Stripper go or the annoying metal-face beats me. She always feels like she has a special connection with me but the only connection I feel is childhood friend.

But, when she would take me on stupid things like shopping, or really lame missions, even that connection starts to go bad. The good thing with Lucy is that because she was running away she won't want all those fancy things. Hopefully. So she would only want the simple stuff. Which means not a long time. And that means good for me. Oh I hate shopping! Lucy mumbled in her sleep again and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, my Savior." She still calls me this? I guess it's gonna stick now if she hasn't forgotten it already. It's been what three? Four days now? I guess there's now going back. Not that she needs to.

"Morning, Luce." She stretched, keeping Happy close without disturbing him. I still can't believe that Happy likes her. Even to the point of snuggling with her. She is totally a weirdo.

"What are we starting with today?" So she did remember. I was thinking that I would have to remind her.

"Whatever and where ever you want. We just can't spend forever in one store. We got too much to do. And I do not need another bad experience with shopping. I already have too many of those."

"Poor baby," she mocked."

"Don't mock me," I pouted sticking out my lower lip.

"Alright," she laughed. "Just nothing too fancy. I've had enough if that." Yes! I knew it! Called it!

"Aye sir."

"When do we leave?"

"Whenever you're ready. I know we have a lot of stores to go to." She smiled before heading to the bathroom.

"It's not that many." She called over her shoulder.

* * *

A little while later we were walking down a random street looking for a clothing store. Or at least that's what I think we were looking for. My mind was elsewhere when Luce grabbed my arm and dragged me inside a store.

"What's in this one?"

"It's a clothing store." I nodded and trailed after her around the store. Of course this part didn't interest me. So while Lucy tried on clothes I sat in a chair, outside the dressing room, and Happy slept on my hair. And like all partners I accepted or rejected clothes she tried on.

She would come out and say, "What about this one?" Or "What do you think of this one?" Or somewhere along those lines. She tried to bargain (a word I learned from Erza. I shudder at the thought) on some of the the clothes but I made up my mind. Though this I discovered what a persistent person Luce can be. This of course would help on missions.

Some of the clothes were not mission worthy because they were either too flashy (like for dates), she couldn't move in them or too obvious. I mean who would wear bright yellow on a mission in the dark? No one. But I accepted some 'cause why not? Everyone needs some clothes for outside of missions. Unfortunately, I have some of those. You can thank Mira for that.

After a while she bought some clothes and we moved onto the next door. I think Lucy called it a lingerie store. I walked in and kept my eyes on the floor. Mostly because Lucy told me too and this wasn't the first type of this store I had been in. Erza trained me to keep my eyes on the floor when she came into this type of store. I never got why Erza would drag Gray and I into this type of store in the first place. It never made sense.

This time Lucy didn't ask my opinion. But I think she had a good reason. After that we went to a store for her bathroom stuff, then to a store for her suitcases, then to a store for her novel she decided she wanted to start writing. I couldn't remember if she said she wanted to write when she was at the mansion or after she left. Either way, we bought stuff for it. By the time we got home I was exhausted. We each carried the same amount of bags ('cause Lucy was nice like that), and when we walked into the hotel room I drop the bags by the door and jumped on the bed. Happy and I instantly curled up and I thought I heard Lucy giggle before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I glanced around the room. Lucy was nowhere in sight and all of the bags were gone. Did she leave? Why would she–

A small side distracted me from my thoughts. I looked down to find that I was spooning Lucy who was again curled with Happy. When did this happen? Oh well. I looked out the window to find that the sun was setting. Did we sleep that long? When we get back? Did we miss lunch? No. We ate lunch. However, I think it's time for dinner. I thought about waiting Lucy but she looks so cute in her sleep.

Wait what? I take that back. I don't think anyone is cute. She is my partner, and that is it. It must have just been one those random thoughts that I have. I get those from time to time. Nothing to be too concerned about. Either way, I rose from the bed and stretched. When I came back from bathroom Lucy was still sleeping. I decided to get some food so I went down to the lobby. I got some information from the secretary and ordered room service. As always they were shocked to hear my order. Everyone is. So when I got back to the room I found Lucy sitting up on the the bed (under the covers still) watching TV with Happy curled in her lap.

"Where did you go? I missed you." She said softly.

"To get us some breakfast."

"Oh. Ok. I almost thought you left me. Heh." Her voice slightly shook.

"Hey," I said softly. I climbed into bed next to her and pull her body to mine. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my shirt. Small slow tears dripped onto my shirt. I wonder what brought these thoughts back up.

"I know we just meet but I feel a connection to you. It's very small but I feel as if you're the only one I can trust. After all, you didn't turn me into my father like a normal person." She laughed yet it sounded hollow.

"I won't leave you, Luce."

"Good, because you're my first real friend. And I hope we will get closer in the future."

"Me too, Luce."

 **I hoped you like it. BTW this is mostly a filler chapter. I can't wait till we get to the fun part.**

 **~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato**

 **~Please review, favorite and follow**

 **~P.S. I might come back and add to this chapter. Just not right now.**

 **~Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Morning my beautiful and Loyal followers! I have to right here right now thank you for your support of this story. I love all of my current 43 followers. I really hope to get more in the future. Just as a warning there may be some misspellings. For some reason the spell check wasn't working and I am sorry ahead of time. I really hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. As I was reading through it I noticed that I seemed rushed. It may or may not be but I will come back at a later date and fix it.**

 **As other news, I'M HOME MY AMAZING PEEPS! If your wondering where I went, don't. Cuz I will tell you. For the past two and a half weeks my family and I have been in Cancun, Mexico. It was beautiful and warm there. Compleatly unlike the cold state that I live in here in the US. What was super weird was I got chosen for extra screening. So they had to go through all my stuff and I kept whispering to my family, "SUSPISIOUS ANOMOLIES!" So yeah, that is my random story for the day. Also know that I got home safe and I have a lot of make up work to do for school. I dislike school so much sometimes.**

 **On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. Do I have to say it every time?**

 **~~Chapter 6: Lucy's POV~~**

The next day couldn't come fast enough. I guess I mean today but I'm still excited. Yesterday Natsu and I went shopping. Now, I know that most guys hate shopping but still. It was his idea after all. However, that part wasn't important. Though, the fact that he endured all the stores we went to is really quite commendable. After all, that is not the vibe I got from him at all. No, I actually figured he would be more energetic, uncontrollable, box of unending energy. But, adding the fact we just meet means I still have to get to know him. Can't be too hard right? Oh, I can't wait for later.

So when the sun shined in through the window I was instantly awake. But, I didn't move as soon as I was awake for several reasons. The first, as obvious as it could be, was I couldn't move away. Now there was many reasons as to why I couldn't get up but lets just come out and say the first one. Natsu had me trapped. Yes, he was still sleeping and that only partly excuses it. His arm was around my waist and his strong grip held me in place.

Now the second is not my fault but not really his either. He was really, really warm. Now most would consider this weird. Normal people don't have an abnormal body heat. However, I am a naturally cold person. This could be taken as I am cold towards people. I hope I'm not. For me it means I get cold super easy. Which I have to say I hate. I hate being cold, it's just not fun. So what do you do when you get cold super easy and you are next to someone who is abnormally warm. You would snuggle up and never want to leave. Which so happens to be me right now. I am wide awake but because I am warm I don't want to leave.

The third is because I am a nice person. Of course this sentence seems to have nothing to do with why I can't/don't want to get up. But, here's the thing. I was cuddled with Happy and Natsu was cuddled with me. Now, I know that cats sleep a lot and we really should be getting up but, do we have to? The moment is so perfect. I was warm, Happy was purring in my arms, and Natsu was smiling in his sleep. How would want to ruin such a pretty picture?

But alas, pretty pictures don't last. Which is what happened when Natsu opened his eyes. Ok maybe he didn't ruin the picture entirely but still. He grinned when I stared and smiled back at him. He glanced down at the purring Happy and as if that was possible his grin widened. So who was the mystery person that depressed Happy? And possibly Natsu. Where they so important that it depressed him for so long? Who else was affected by their death? When did they die? How did they die? Now you can see how the pretty picture was ruined.

"Morin'."

"Good morning, Savior."

"You excited?"

"Totally!" Finally able to get up, I bounced from the bed. Smiling to myself I heard a chuckle behind me as I went in the bathroom. Unfortunately for me, the dance wasn't until later that evening. So for the rest of the day Natsu and I wandered the city avoiding as much human contact as possible. I still had a fear of people. The fear of them finding out who I was and where I came from was always present and Natsu kindly and quietly acknowledged it. Of course when the time came I was so excited. But, it's wasn't only the ball that excited me. That was only a small part. The part that I was excited for was actually working the mission with my Savior. I was on a mission and free from my father's grasp. How exciting was that? Extreamly.

My dress was a pale pink that ended at my knees with a long train that skimmed the floor. A black rose was sewn on to the black ribbon that wrapped around my ribs and tied in the back. A black clutch accompanied it. Though, if I think about it that could be a bad description of the dress. However, there's no other way to describe it. Natsu wore a red button up shirt, a black suit jacket, black slacks, his scarf wrapped around his neck, his goggles in his hair, and his gloves in my clutch. He didn't wear a tie because he claimed that they choked him. Something about them being the evilest of all clothing. He also complained that the client wouldn't let him wear his gloves while inside the party. Which is why they were in my purse. We arrived at the ball at the set time and wandered around the dance floor.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Natsu asked.

"When the clock strikes 8:30 we will stand at the entrance and looking off a list we will determine whether they were invited or not."

"What time is it now?"

"8:00." I said putting my phone back in my clutch.

"Uhg." He reached out and scratched Happy, who was sitting in my arms, behind his ears.

"And how do we filter people?"

"They have to have an invite and their name has to be on the list."

"Why can't they have a scanner that does this job?"

"They do on every other entrance." I said my pactience shortening.

"Why not this one?"

"Because Natsu, this is supposed to be a reseption party! Not a stupid airport check in!"

"Fine. Whatever." With a huff of air he stuffed his hands into his pockets and pulled out a lighter. He clicked it on and off and tossing it up and down before I took it from him.

"Hey!"

"We don't want to burn down the wedding, we want to protect it." I told him. The clock struck 8:30 and the client came and found us. He gave is the list and and we took our place. But, as soon as I stood out there my body froze. People. I forgot about the people. How could I forget that I'm afraid of people? My body refused to move. These people, they don't seem to know me but...

My mind reeled. I–I can't do this. I thought I was ready, but I can't do this. Someone will recognize me and send me back, I know it. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, nothing. I was so comfortable around Natsu but around other people I couldn't even move. I felt someone squeeze my hand and I looked over at him.

"No one knows you here. Remember that. Remember that no one knows you here." Natsu whispers. Those words seemed to be the exact thing to get my brain working again. I nod and turn to my list. I looked up at the first couple.

"Name?" I say in a small voice.

"Emma and Paul Walker." I looked at my list and found their names.

"Invitation?" They held up their invitation and I nodded. They moved past me and I saw Natsu nod in approval. So my night continued smoothly. I spoke in a small voice and I was still very timid but I was still able to do my part of the mission. Once the entry inspection was over the client came and spoke with us.

"Did everyone on the list make it?"

"Yup." Natsu answered.

"Any un-invited guests?" I shook my head.

"Good. Now enjoy yourself for the rest of the party. You must also make sure no one breaks in during the party."

"Alright."

"That is all." With that the client turned and left. Natsu then turned to me.

"Now what?" I thought for a moment.

"Can you dance?"

"Eh. Unfortunately. It was something Mira and Erza taught me. Worst dancing experience ever." He shuddered.

"I want to see."

"No thank you."

"Please? Plleeaassee?" I tired to look at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I guess it worked. Taking my hand Natsu led me out to the dance floor. I thought I heard whispers behind me but I shrugged them off. Once in the center of the floor Natsu pulled me in front of him. Then he my right hand in his and and place his left on my hip. The music started as I put my left on his bisept. The first song was a waltz and even from my point of view I could tell we floated all over the dance floor.

"How would other people describe you?" I asked suddenly.

"Eh. Loud, obnoxious, hot-tempered, child-like, stuff like that."

"Do you mean hot-headed?"

"Been called that too."

"You don't mind the names?"

"Not usually. I usually call them names back."

"Oh." The music ended and and we clapped before it switched to a tango. We were about to leave when a couple came up to us.

"Your dancing was so good! Dance again, please?"

"Um...Sure." Natsu answered.

"Do you know how to tango?" I asked him.

"Maybe." I gulped before we started dancing again. As we danced I heard the whispers again.

"N–Natsu?"

"What?"

"T–they're w–whispering a–again. W–what do I do?"

"Ignore them. Focus on me. Not on them." I nodded and looked at Natsu's face. His dark eyes seemed to have green specs that glittered as they stared into mine. However, my efforts to ignore the whispers were beginning to become useless as the whispers seemed to be getting louder. I avoided the urge to look over my shoulder and Natsu noticed. I was about to give in when Natsu called my attention.

"Hey. Don't look at them."

"I can't help it."

"You can. You're stronger than you think. You were able to get through the entry inspection without problems."

"Yeah but–"

"There is no buts, Luce. You can do this."

"Ok." Finally as song ended Nastu dipped me. Which I was not expecting. But it wasn't like I could do anything about it. Then I heard it. As first I thought it was silence. Natsu and I stood there panting trying to catch our breath.

"They're clapping you know."

"They are?"

"Yeah. Listen." Doing as I was told I listened intently. It was then that I realized it wasn't silence but it was in fact applause. Natsu stood me straight and with a blushing face I walked with him off the dance floor.

"See? You did great."

"It's only because you're a good friend." And sexy. Wait what? Did I think that? Oh no. Where are these thoughts coming from? It must be Florence Nightingale Syndrome. I read about that. I read that if you develop Florence Nightingale syndrome it means you have fallen in love with your patient or your rescuee. That's it. I must have FNS. There is no other way I would have those kinds of thoughts.

"Thanks." I smile at him. Just then the client came up to us again.

"That was wonderful! I know you didn't have to do that but I really appreciate it. So for that wonderful performance I'm increasing your pay."

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu pumped his fist into the air. I smile and just nod at the client. The rest of the night continued on smoothly. We danced, we drank, we ate, where I was again disgusted by his eating habits, and we had fun. Somehow, Happy remained out of my sight the entire time we were at the party. I don't even remember when he left my arms. It wasn't until the party was over that I found him. The chef was carrying a plate of salmon in one hand and a fluffy blue cat in the other.

"Happy!" I exclaimed rushing over.

"Is he yours?"

"K-kinda. H-he's my f-friend's."

"Well, tell your friend that he was eating all the fish in the kitchen."

"I–I will. I'm s–so sorry. I d–didn't m–mean for h–him—"

"It's fine. Just don't let him do it again." I nodded before turning and rushing off to find Natsu. When I finally found him he was facing me but looking elsewhere. My face was hot with embarrassment and I rushed into his unsuspecting arms. He staggered a bit before wrapping his arms around me.

"What happened Luce?"

"A–a chef had H–happy and-and h–he talked to m–me before h–handing me H–happy. What do I do?"

"Nothing. You actually spoke right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure you did just fine. Did he snap at you?"

"No."

"Then you did great! Besides, the party is over and now we can go to the hotel, then back home. Don't you think you did a good job?"

"Yeah! I guess I did!" Realif was now coming to me in waves.

"Then come on. Let's get back to the hotel. We have to get back tomorrow though. School starts in two days."

"T–two days?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"I–if you say so." With that we approached the client and he have us the reward. After which Natsu and I get some well deserved rest.

* * *

 **So I have to thank one person in particular before the next chapter is published.**

 **Lyonsgirl, you are my favoritest person in the ENTIRE world from the moment I got your review until forever ends. I wish I could answer your questions but I don't want to give anything away. However, just know that I have written the next chapter and I have answered all of your questions inside it. So unfortunately you will have to wait for the next chapter. Also, remember that I will always love you, you are my favorite ever and whatever the world throws at you, never let the world push you around. When it pushes you, find a way to push it back.**

 **So that was my second little shpill. Shpill may or may not be spelled wrong. I just found that shpill is spelled like this: spiel. However, I think that this is the wrong spelling also. It could also be spelled like: shpeel. Somebody help me please.**

 **~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato**

 **~Review, Follow and Favorite**

 **~Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good morning my beautiful followers! So I think I wait long enough to post the next chapter, right? I think yes.**

 **Well Lyonsgirl, there is only so much I can do in a chapter so unfortunately two or three of your questions have been pushed. However, I tried to put as many answers as I could. But, I have to tell you that some of your questions made me realize some VERY important things, so thank you.**

 **BTW, this story is the most popular out of all my other ones. (five others. However, one kinda sucks and I don't know why I haven't deleted it. I might do that later. We'll see.) Just random fact. Second random fact. This story has 50 followers. 50! I love you all!**

 **Third random fact. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Sorry for so many facts.**

 **I think that's it. On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Its obvious people. I don't own Fairy Tail. Tears.**

 **Also, if it seems a bit fast I am very sorry. I noticed it when I was reading through it a second time.**

 **~Chapter 7: Natsu's POV~~**

The train ride back was horrible, as always. However, it was a little better when Lucy put my head in her lap just like last time. This did not, however, keep me from thinking about what would happen at school. Would she do well? Will she actually speak? Why do I care so much? Will she make friends? What was her life like before I met her? Why am I thinking so much?

I let out another groan of pain when I realized this fact. How much was I was thinking? Crap more questions. Lucy took it as pain from the train. So she started running her finger through my hair and massaging my scalp. Which felt really reaallly good. I hummed my delight and I heard Lucy giggle. It's kinda nice to have someone who helps you like she does. Or to have someone who won't judge you or make you feel less of what you are. I've met too many people like that. Which, of course, had its own consequences.

When we got off the train in Magnolia we didn't head straight for the guild. I thought it would draw too much attention to her if she brought her suitcases to the guild. And having nowhere to go or stay, she obviously had to stay at my place. Not that she really disagreed. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have a roommate. I guess with new friends you go on new adventures. And I haven't meet someone yet who didn't meet this standard. I also had hopes that no one would ever go below the standard either. That would be horrible. I would never want to have a friend that required to stay at home. How boring would that be?

It was also a good thing that I had two spare bedrooms. I've often wondered why I had three bedrooms in the first place. It's not like I use the other two. In fact, I don't even have a bed. Happy and I sleep in a hammock in my room. What are the other two rooms used for? Oh well. It's too late to do anything about it anyway. Though, the house may have been like that when I moved in. Or did I build it?

So while Lucy was settling in, Happy and I took a nap in our hammock. It was a good nap until we heard clattering in the kitchen. Awake in an instant, Happy and I inched to the door in hopes of catching the intruder. There obviously had to be an intruder in the house. I wrapped my scarf around my head leaving only my eyes exposed and held my fingers into a gun. After all, all ninjas have guns right? Happy walked silently behind me as we made our way to the kitchen.

Pausing at the final corner I jumped out, pointing my gun, and yelled, "Caught you!"

"Aahh!" Lucy screamed. She turned to face me.

"Luucce! I was trying to catch the intruder in our house!"

"Natsu! You scared me! Why did you do that?"

"Wait. So you made that loud noise in the kitchen?"

"Yes!"

"Oh. Sorry. What were you doing then?"

"Cleaning. It's a mess in here." Hearing that I went to investigate my house. In the living room I noticed that the dishes, the clothes and the garbage was all gone. In the bathroom the clothes were picked up. Then going back the kitchen I saw that the garbage and clothes were gone and the dishes in the sink. I also saw that Lucy was washing the dishes.

"What are you doing?" Of course, I knew what she was doing but I didn't know what else to say.

"Washing the dishes." I already knew that.

"Why?"

"It's part of the cleaning and you don't have a dishwasher."

"Why are you cleaning?" That is what I wanted to know.

"Well, if I'm going to live here it can't be this big of a mess."

"Oh. When did you learn how to wash dishes?"

"During one of my father's many business trips. I was bored and I knew I needed the skill for when I escaped... Can we talk about something else now?"

"Oh. Ok. Um, do you want to meet Levy?"

"Yes! Please?"

"You ready now?"

"Almost. I just need to finish the dishes."

"Alright." Without another word I sat at the table and watched as she finished the dishes. Happy sat on the counter next to Lucy. When he sat she just smiled and pet him before returning to the dishes.

* * *

"I'm done." She said putting the last dish away.

"Yes! Finally!" I said jumping up. She giggled before we left for the guild. Well the whole trip home was uneventful. The walk there was uneventful too. Just boring. I mean completely boring. There was only a few people on the streets so when someone was passing us she moved to where they couldn't see her. But it's good that she was able to talk a little bit since the party. It would suck not being able to talk at school. Once arriving at the guild I readjusted my goggles and burst through the doors.

"I'm back!" I shouted to the guild. I could feel Lucy behind me and I was about to pull her forward but the stupid Stripper prevented it. Again. Last time it was by chair this time by table. As I ducked I pulled Lucy down as well.

"The hell is wrong with you Ice Prick? You tryin' to kill me?! That's the second time in a row! Don't you have something better to do?"

"Aw, is someone throwing a tantrum?" Came back the response.

"That's it! Come here and fight me!"

"What about Levy?" Lucy asked quietly. Aanndd I forgot about Levy. Stupid Ice Princess distracting me. I really need to focus better. But first I need to distract the Stripper. Just then I spotted Elfman close by. That gave me an idea. I grin and walk over dragging Lucy behind me.

"Hey Elfman. Gray doesn't think you're manly." This would totally do the trick.

"What! Of course I'm manly! You asked for it Gray." With that he stood up and punched Freezer Breath in the face. Which I, of course, laughed at.

"What was that for!?"

"I'll tell you after I beat you up!"

"Not if I beat you first!" Yes! exactly what I needed.

"You wish!" Then, somehow, when they started fighting they pulled the rest of the guild into it. During the chaos I quickly lead Lucy to the bar. But, not without throwing my fair share of tables and chairs at Ice for Brains and shouting insults. I did it just for fun and cuz I could. I also couldn't let them think I ran from a fight. Which I did not. I "started" it, played a part in it, and also lead my best friend to safety. After all, I knew most of the non-fighters hid behind the bar. Sissies. Except Lucy. She has an excuse and I really don't think that she will start fighting with the rest of the guild.

Once safely behind the bar I found Mira, and Levy. The other girls must be hiding somewhere else. Losers.

"Hey, Mira."

"Oh hey, Natsu. Why are you here? I thought you would be out in the fight."

"Well, I would be but I kinda need Levy."

"What do you need me for?"

"Someone wants to meet you."

"Really? Who?"

"She does." I pull Lucy in front of me and sat her down. She was practically on my lap with how close she was. Not that either of us minded.

"Levy, this is Lucy. Lucy, Levy."

"It's so nice to meet you!" She held out her hand to Lucy who just stared at her. She looked at me and grabbing her wrist, I guided her hand to Levy's handshake.

"H–hello." Lucy said timidly. She opened her mouth to speak again but quickly closed it and looked at me. Levy just looked on in silence.

"Keep going. You're doing great." I whispered.

"I don't know what to say." She whispered back.

"Why don't you start with asking her favorite book?" Everyone knew that Levy spent most of her time reading. The only question was where? There were so many different places.

"O–ok."

"Hold on a sec." I grabbed a wooden mug from behind he counter and stood, avoiding a flying chair along the way. Spotting the Stripper I chucked the mug at his face.

Hitting him square on the face I yelled, "Take that, Freezer Breath!" I laughed and as he turned to face me I ducked behind the counter again. I took my place behind Lucy and listened to their conversation. Just not really that closely. All I paid attention to was that they were talking and Lucy wasn't stuttering. Success! Just then I heard a loud, "Are you fighting!?"

"N–No!"

"Be right back, Luce. Stay here." I jumped over the counter and stood beside Erza as she scolded Gray. I was tempted to yell, 'In your face, Ice Prick!' But I held my tongue. I really don't feel like getting beaten up right now.

"Where's Natsu?" She demanded.

"H–here." I squeaked. She turned to face me and I avoided shrinking down.

"I commend you on not starting the fight this time." She gave me a "pat" on the back that left me gasping for breath as she glared at Gray.

"I better not see you fighting again." With that she stomped to the bar. Shit. That's where Lucy is.

"In your face, Ice Prick!" I shouted in his face before running to the bar. Luckily he didn't follow me and I crawled on the floor behind the bar to avoid detection. I am a freakin' ninja.

I spotted Lucy just as Erza asked, "Mira? Where are you?" Mira stood as I crawled past.

"Come on, Luce. Let's move. You too Levy. Stay down." We crawled out the other side and avoided suspecting eyes. From there Lucy and Levy were moved to a dark corner. However, once Lucy was seated Mira called me over. She glanced around to make sure no one was listening.

"How did the mission go? Did anything else happen? How did Lucy do?"

"The mission went really well. It wasn't as boring as I thought it would be. The client pushed the reception back a day because he knew I was coming. So we had an entire free day. During that time I..." Now it was my turn to glance around. I lowered my voice before speaking.

"I took her shopping."

"What?!"

"Sshh! Mira! You can't say anything or else I won't finish the story."

"There's more?" I nodded.

"Normally you don't gossip. I'm surprised, Natsu."

"Yeah well, don't get used to it. Luce is special and until she is settled and less shy, I may or may not act different towards her. No guarantees. I'm not promising anything so don't go and get weird ideas in that messed up brain of yours."

"What did you say?" A menacing aura started to collect around her as she glared at me.

"N–nothing offensive. Anyway, back to the story." Her aura suddenly changed to a more bubbly friendly type. Thank Mavis. I really don't feel like being beaten up today at all by anyone.

"So start with the shopping part what happened? I remember when I took you shopping."

"Erza did too."

"And Lisanna did before she—" Her sentence stopped there. She didn't need to continue. I didn't want her too. How could I forget she—

I can't even think to complete the sentence. Lucy made me forget about it. I can't believe she actually did that. After months of dreams, and memories, I forgot.

"A–anyway, b–back to the story."

"R–right. When I took her shopping I was in control unlike every other time. It felt really good. Then when it actually came to _do_ the mission? She froze up."

"Oh no." I nodded.

"I managed to convince her to actually talk and we finished the mission. However, he wanted us to stay to make sure of no future disruptions. After he left Luce asked if I could dance and to show her. I did. The first song was a waltz, I think she said. Once it was over some random couple asked us to dance to the next song. We agreed and the next one was a tango." Mira squealed loudly.

"Mira!"

"Sorry, continue." She said waving her hand at me.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"Because if you stop now I'll sic Erza on you with a fake story." She said, a threatening aura forming around her again.

"H–hai. As we started dancing Lucy told me they were whispering again. She was getting nervous and I knew if she gave in she would stop. So I didn't let her. I made her focus on me and we made it to the end. The applause was so loud Luce thought it was silence. Then the client came up and increased our reward. After that we just ate, talked, and danced.

We got separated at one point cuz pretty soon she ran into my arms and almost tipped me over! She looked like she was about to faint and she told me what happened. Apparently Happy sneaked his way into the kitchen and ate most the fish. Lucy saw the chef had him and called Happy's name. The chef handed her Happy and told her to be more watchful of him. She actually had a spoke during that conversation and afterward she ran to me."

"Aaww!"

"The party was over by then and we went to the hotel after and the next day came home. This morning we actually stopped by my house before coming here. I took a nap and when I woke up, she had cleaned my whole house."

"She is now my favorite person ever!"

"That's great. Just don't make a big deal about this. She's still distrustful of the world. We don't want her to be distrusting of us. I don't want her to be afraid of coming to us for help. She's different than we are and we need a different way to make her one of us. Do you understand, Mira?" A knowing look splashed onto Mira's face.

"Sure. Sure."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise, Natsu."

"Good. Now, I have to get back to my best friend." As I turned away, I swear that I heard a loud squeal followed by a thud. I may have even heard a, "Mira, are you alright?"

But I shrugged it off. As long as she doesn't tell anyone my story, I'm fine. Why did I tell her in the first place? Did I have a good reason or not? Oh no. I am so not doing this again. I've already been thinking too much recently, no way am I going to think more. It's so much work! How do people put up with this? This is so not fun. Ok, fine. I'll do some thinking, just no deep stuff. I've had enough of that. I was a few feet from Lucy when I heard a shout.

"Oi! Dragon-Breath! You started that fight didn't you!" I turn towards the noise.

"What are you blabbing about, droopy eyes?"

"You're the reason Elfman punched me!"

"And if I am? You don't know! How do you know in not?"

"He told me!" Stupid Elfman. Why does he have to ruin my plans?

"Don't believe everything you hear, Fullbuster!"

"Cone over here and say that to my face, Dragneel!"

"Gray! I told you to stop fighting! And quit trying to get Natsu involved! He has done nothing wrong!" Erza yelled.

"Wow. I never thought I would ever hear Erza of all people say something like that." I heard someone say. Haha! You losers! I'm finally on Erza super good side! That gave me an idea. I then walked over to where Gray sat.

"Yo, Ice Prick."

"What?" He answered not looking at me.

"I have a competition for you." He turned giving me his full attention.

"Keep taking."

"The competition is to see who can be on Erza's good side the longest. As you can tell, I'm already there."

"What are the stakes?"

"Winner gets half the loser's reward money for two weeks. Also... Loser has to antagonize Erza for a week." We both shudder at the same time.

"You're on." I smirk. Easiest show I have ever created.

"Game ends when one of us is beaten up by Erza ten times. Not a hit, actually beaten up."

"Got it."

"Good luck, Fullbuster. You'll need it." I smirked as I walked back to Mira.

"Hey Mira. Is it here or Gramp's office that I get our class papers?"

"Master's office."

"Alright. Watch Luce while I'll be back. Make sure no one but Levy sees her. I don't need her running off to Mavis knows where alone. Got it?" Mira nodded as the same knowing smirk crawls on her face again.

"You should really stop smiling like that, Mira. It's creepy." With that I bolt up the stairs before Mira could kill me.

So before I repeat myself I have to make this clear. Normally I wouldn't care if I got beaten up by any of my guildmates. On a daily basis my mouth runs faster than my brain if my brain runs at all. Most my guildmates would freak if they knew I already knew this about myself. However, I think that it may be Lucy's fault that I feel like I don't want to be beaten up. It also may go along with the fact that I don't want her to have a bad idea of Fairy Tail. Which reminds me. I have something to tell her about school tomorrow. School. I both hate and love it at the same time. I'd go into detail but by this time I had reached Master's office.

I knocked on the door and heard a quiet, "Come in." Once I walked inside I plopped myself on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"What can I do for you, Natsu?"

"I need Luce's and my schedule for tomorrow."

"You know you have to wait go get it at the office tomorrow."

"Except, Luce is new and has never gone to school before. I don't think. Not a public school like Fairy Tail at least."

"And how do you know that?" He asked leaning forward.

"Well, if she is afraid of people then she obviously hasn't gone to public school. Since we had to buy her new clothes then she won't have school stuff. I know since we didn't buy any."

"I see. Well, I guess I can give you her schedule since she's new. But you still need to wait." At this point my patience was slowly evaporating.

"I don't think so."

"And why not?"

"Luce doesn't trust anyone but me." I said, my voice lowering.

"Than she is going to learn how to trust people."

"You can't just throw her in the deep end!"

"I know this sounds harsh but–" I cut him off, standing from my chair.

"But nothing! Now you listen here old man." My voice was now a deep growl.

"You will have Lucy in _all_ of my classes with no exceptions. I will _not_ let you force me to abandon her. She trusts me and only me with everything she has and I will not jeopardize that." I growled. "She can't talk to people and with the jerks that will attend FTH I will not allow you or anyone else keep me from protecting her." Fear flashed in his eyes and was gone a second later. Then he sighed.

"Very well. Just give me a moment." I slowly sit back down, glaring at him. Finally he gave me two printed papers. I look at them, making sure everything was right. Once satisfied I nod and stand. I fold the papers and stuff them into my pocket.

"You know Natsu, I never seen you this worked over a person before."

"Yeah, well. Don't expect it for anyone else."

"Why not?"

"Why do you keep asking that? Doesn't matter. Anyway, no one relies on my like she does. It's kinda nice. So that means she gets something nice in return. Which, the best I can offer is my protection."

"Very well. See you at school tomorrow, Natsu."

"See you Gramps." I wave my hand and walk out the door shutting it behind me.

* * *

 **So I've decided to thank my new followers just cuz I can. So...**

 **Thank you, moonlightlion120, The Goode Chameleon, thegirlunseen, Kaytak1999, iBook Keeper, CheyennaBanana, CoolCat10988 for joinign the fan base that is The Space Between.**

 **I hope this list gets longer. I would also like to see the number of reviews rise as well. *dreamy sigh***

 **Thanks all til next time.**

 **~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato**

 **~Favorite, Follow and Review**

 **~Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good morning my faithful followers. Thank you for joining us today in another chapter of TBS. Now I was going to when they actually went to school in this chapter but I feel like if I do that then the chapter will be too long. But, just know that _for sure_ the next chapter is about them going to school. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **~~Chapter 8: Lucy's POV~~**

When Natsu left, Levy and I continued talking. My voice stayed small, especially once Natsu left, but I managed to speak without stuttering. I'm kind of glad that Mira suggested that I meet Levy. She's sweet and kind and loves books as much as I do. Levy even nicknamed me Lu. I don't see how Lucy is so hard for people rr but if it makes them happy I guess it's fine. We talked about our favorite things, what we've read, what we're going to read, etc. She was even telling me about her life in Fairy Tail. She was orphan because when she was three her parents dropped her off on Fairy Tail's doorstep and never returned. But Fairy Tail took her in and gave her a new family. One she didn't have to worry about then leaving her.

Her story filled me with a happiness a little bit different than when I'm with Natsu. With Natsu I felt I could be myself, that I could tell him anything, that I was safe. Here I felt like I found a family, (based in the two people I've met) that they gave an extra layer of protection against the outside world. Something that I hadn't felt in a while. Finally, Natsu came back to join us.

"Come on, Luce."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To prepare for school."

"You're going to prepare for school, Natsu?" Levy asked.

"No."

"But you said–"

"I know what I said."

"Then why–"

"It doesn't concern you Levy. Don't forget to tell your boyfriend to be ready for tomorrow."

"He's not my–"

"Also tell him to pass the word. I won't be able to do it myself."

"I'm not your–"

"See ya, Lev. Luce, let's go." I could barely keep up with the conversation but I agreed anyway."

"Bye Lev. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Lu." We were already close to the doors and we easily slipped past the people in the guild. Once outside I breathed in the warm evening air.

"How long were we in there for?"

"Not long."

"What did Levy mean?"

"About what?"

"About preparing for school?"

"Normally I don't prepare for school."

"So what's different this time?"

"You've never been to a normal public school, right?" I shook my head.

"I thought so. Well, I need to prepare you for what you might find at my school."

"Oohh. So you're not preparing yourself, you're preparing me."

"Right."

"That's why Levy was confused. So what about the other thing?"

"What other thing?"

"The reminding other people thing."

"Oh that. It's nothing really. It's just something me and my friends do."

"What about me?"

"You'll join of course."

"Why me?"

"You're my best friend aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"So why wouldn't you?"

"Well we just met so... I thought... You know... Y–you wouldn't want me."

"Of course I want you by my side. It doesn't matter that we just met. Didn't I say we were best friends?"

"Yeah."

"There you go." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He was right. We're best friends so why would we be apart?

"So what now?"

"We need to get you some simple school supplies."

"How can we if the shops are closed? It's evening and I'm sure that they won't stay open for very long."

"We won't even long. All we really need is a backpack, paper and pencils. And notebooks."

"That doesn't seem like a lot."

"It's not but, there are less people in the evening." I smiled.

"Thank you, Savior."

"No problem, Luce. Now come on, let's go!" He yelled dragging me off. A while later we were walking back home and I carried all of my bags. Natsu asked to carry them but I refused. After all, they were _my_ school supplies. When we got home I went to my room to arrange my new backpack. When I walked in I saw Happy sleeping in the center of my bed. I smiled and made no effort to move or wake him. I simply sat on the floor to do my work. I careful placed all of my supplies neatly into my bag and set it next to my door before moving to my closet. Then, I looked at the new clothes I had and couldn't stop the happiness that flowed through me.

No one had made such an effort on my account before. My maids who didn't like me only did what was required and never thought of my opinions. Unfortunately, if any maids who did like me handled my clothes I'm sure my father would have fired them. Natsu was the opposite. He went above and beyond what I thought was necessary. That thought alone made me smile. Eventually I settled on a white blouse with a light blue jacket, a light blue skirt, and black boots. Not super extravagant but I liked it. I set my clothes on my desk and walked to the kitchen. There I found Natsu and Happy playing with a fish.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing Catch the Fish," he responded without looking.

"How do you play?" I asked slowly.

"Simple. You wave a fish in front of Happy's face and he chases it. Your goal is not let him have it. His goal is to catch the fish. The game ends when Happy gets the fish." His eyes remained on Happy as Happy intently eyed the fish. Happy pounced and Natsu swiftly moved the fish from the area of Happy's paws. I don't know how long I stood watching, or how long they were playing but as he said it would, it ended after Happy caught the fish. They played more rounds afterword and soon Happy had eaten his fifth fish. Now he simply turned and walked into the living room.

"Well, I guess we're done here. You excited for school?" I shrug.

"I guess. I mean, I'm kinda scared about what will happen."

"Don't worry. I'll protect ya."

"Thanks," I smile softly.

"No problem. Whatcha wanna do now?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I dunno," he paused a moment. "I have an idea. This way." He led the way through the house and stopped in the middle of a hallway.

"What's in the hallway?"

"It's not the hallway." He pointed up and I followed his finger to a small square in the ceiling.

"A square?"

"No!" He burst. He jumped up and grabbed what looked like a smaller square inside of the bigger square. He pulled it down with him and the door opened and a small ladder slid down.

"Come on." He started to climb and I sighed before following him. He led the way through the attic and straight to the window. He slid it open before climbing through. I was hesitant in following and stuck my head out the window. I looked up to see Natsu's hand outstretched to me.

"Come on. You can trust me."

"I do." I smile as I grab his hand. He smiled back as he pulled me onto the roof. He kept climbing and I slowly followed. Finally we got to the top of the roof. I watched as he pulled off his vest and laid it down. I couldn't help but slightly stare at the well defined muscles that was his chest. He lay down with his head on his vest and padded the spot next to him.

"Come on." Hesitantly I made my way over and did the same. I looked at the sky to see that it was clear and the stars were bright.

"You like the stars?" He asked.

"Yeah. I love them."

"Good. This is my special secret spot and I figured that you would like to see it of you loved the stars." I smiled.

"Thank you Natsu." I don't know how long we lay there but soon I drifted to sleep.

 **Aw. Aren't they so cute together?**

 **Anyway, thank you to nightwarriorwolf68, Xx8CrImSoN8xX,Cotton0Candy, 12Rayne, Sirius Green, deadanimelover, and MarSofTheGalaxies, for joining the fanbase that is TBS. Also if you want to be mentioned, just follow my story.**

 **And thank you to my new favoriteers, freki02, Cotton0Candy, Xx8CrImSoN8xX, Yuakani, nightwarriorwolf68, and nightwarriorwolf68. I love all of you.**

 **It also seem like this story is the favorite of the rest of my stories. That most likely means that this story will be updated faster than the rest of my stories. BTW, I'm not abandoning any of my stories it just takes time I don't have to type them up. More often than not I write my stories on paper then type. It get the story done since I have limited time on the computer. That's all. Till next time.**

 **~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato**

 **~Follow, favorite and Review**

 **~Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good morning TSB fanbase. Look a new chapter has been posted. So as it seems, these chapters seem to be relatively short. That in itself bugs me. I don't like short chapters. However, my fear is that if I keep going that it will be too long and I can't have that either. Don't worry though. None of my chapters will be less than a thousand words. That I can guarantee. So onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't even need to say it.**

 **~~Chapter 9: Lucy's POV~~**

The next morning I woke in my bed. Which I am pretty sure that I fell asleep on the roof. Does that mean that Natsu carried me down from the roof? Either way, I rose from my bed and headed for the bathroom. Twenty minutes later I was ready to go and was making breakfast for Natsu and I. Soon it was done and I set it on the table.

"Natsu! Breakfast is ready!" I heard fast thumping and Natsu appeared in the doorway before racing to his chair. I giggled before I sat as well.

"Vis is verisious."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Breakfast continued on as normal, and after we left the house. We walked carefully through the streets and avoided human contact as normal. Soon we arrived at the school. We stood staring at it from a distances before I looked at Natsu's clothes. He wore a blood red shirt underneath a black leather jacket, dark jean with chain hanging from random pockets, and his usual gloves were on his hands, scarf around his neck, and goggles in his hair. So now instead of the hyper, obnoxious, loud boy he was, he looked cool, calm and quiet. Now I am really confused.

"Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"What's with your clothes?"

"What?" He glanced at himself before looking at her. "Oh that. Yeah...it's a long story. And we kinda don't have time for me to tell you right now."

"You will tell me later, right?"

"Yeah, but you won't like the story."

"It's alright as long as you tell me."

"I will. But, right now we need to get inside."

"I–inside?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. Like I said before, I'll protect you."

"O–ok."

"Also, no matter what I do just follow along. K?"

"K." He nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I wasn't sure if this was part of the act but I did as I was told and went along with it. As we approached the school I heard the whispers starting. However, not the whispers I was expecting. I was expecting things along the lines of, "Is she the daughter of that famous business tycoon?"or "Or isn't that the runaway child in the papers?" or even something like, "Isn't that Lucy?"

Instead I got, "Who's that girl?" "Why is she with _our_ Natsu?" _Their_ Natsu? Why would he be _their_ Natsu? Do they even know him?

"Who does she think she is trying to take our Natsu away from us?" Um...I'm his best friend. Why wouldn't I be next to him? Was this what Natsu meant by protecting me? Did he know that the other girls would act this way? I glance at him from the corner of my eye. Was he even listening to the whispers that floated around us? When I looked at him, he seemed to be too distracted by looking for someone than to listen to the whispers.

Did he not hear them? Was he ignoring the whispers? Why did these girls not like me? I haven't even met any of them yet. How could they hate me? What did I do to them? Was it because I was friends with Natsu? That couldn't be it. After all we just met and it's just barely the first day of school. How can they already decide to not like me? Did they hate me? Were they jealous? How could they be?

More and more of these thoughts filled my head. Soon the world around me seemed to fade. What was going on? I didn't even realize Natsu was talking to me until I being shaken back and forth.

"Luce? Luce. Are you ok?"

"Huh?" I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Are you ok? You suddenly got pale. You sick?" I glance around to see we were in an empty classroom. Why were we here?

"I'm fine, Natsu. Just a little stressed."

"If you say so. Come on. Let's go meet up with the others."

"O–others?" He didn't seem to hear me as he put his arm around my shoulders and walked from the classroom.

"W–where are we going?"

"Where the wind takes us." I couldn't help but smile as his words. They made me feel warm inside and that made me happy. As we walked a group of girls walked up to us. Natsu tried to avoid them but they blocked is off. Natsu growled.

"What do you girls want?" I noticed that his tone was a little less than friendly than normal. The lead girl, I think, smirked.

"I just wanted to know who this slut was. I've never seen her before." I gasped and I felt Natsu's grip tighten.

"What makes her a slut?"

"The fact that she wasn't here before and suddenly she's here and under your arm. Isn't that a little bit suspicious?"

"New students come here all the time."

"True, but they are never _with_ you." I felt Natsu's arm slip from my shoulders. Was he letting me go? It can't be. I was about to panic when I felt his arm stop around me waist. So he didn't let me go.

"So? What does that matter?"

"Well, for one no one can just come in and already be close to you. They have to join the fan club then pursue you. This bitch can't just swoop in and steal our Natsu from us." At the "b" word I shrank back as far as I could and grabbed onto Natsu's jacket. Natsu growled. Then I buried my face into the side of his chest. I changed my mind. This was worse than being recognized as _his_ daughter.

"I'm not yours. I don't _belong_ to you."

"He belongs to us." I felt Natsu glance over his shoulder before looking back. The voice female and had a lot of authority.

"We don't appreciate it when someone talks to our leader like that." A male voice said.

"Especially when they say that he belongs to them." A second male voice.

"Salamander belongs only to Dragon's Breath. The most feared gang in the city." A deeper third male voice.

"And why would we be called that if there was nothing to fear?" Very carefully I slowly wrap one arm around Natsu's waist and kept the other in place as to not divert their attention.

"S–sorry."

"Leave," the girl said.

"Y–yes m–ma'am." Then I heard shuffling feet running away.

"Took you guys long enough," Natsu muttered without turning.

"Well sorry we had to find you first."

"Let's go." I glanced up at him.

"Wait," the girl said.

"What, Erza?"

"Who is she?" I stiffened. No. Not yet. I didn't want to met to anyone yet. I wasn't prepared. I don't know what to say. What to do. I don't even know what to think. How did they even see me? Natsu's back was turned and...wait. I'm not standing in front of him am I? If I remember correctly then I'm standing off to Natsu's side where they can clearly see me. Crab nuggets. What? I don't swear. I felt Natsu sigh.

"Don't do it," I barely whispered. "Please don't do it."

"You have to met them eventually."

"Met who eventually?" The gruffer of the three voices asked.

"Not yet."

"They're not that bad."

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Salamander?!" I flinched at his loud voice.

"Shut up, metal freak! I'm not talking to you!"

"I don't want to," I answered Natsu as quietly as possible.

"Come on." I shook my head.

"Please?" He whispered. I gazed up at him.

"Oh, now Salamander is beggin' and won't even tell us why." Natsu didn't answer and I could feel his gaze on me. Very slowly I rose my head and looked him in the eyes.

"You're going to see them at the guild you know. It's best to met them now before they explode with curiosity." I smiled at the thought.

"We will not!" The other male voice screeched.

"Ok."

"Good." Slowly he began to face the voices, probably because I was still holding on to him.

"Natsu, I have been patient with you for this whole thing. So if you don't explain yourself this instant then I will pulverize you," the female voice said. I heard Natsu wince.

"I change my mind. I don't want to." My voice come out muffled as my face was once again buried into his shirt.

"Don't Erza. You're scaring her."

"Scaring who?"

"Luce."

"Who is Luce?" Natsu sighed irritably.

"How about she is the girl who is clinging my shirt in fear? I am the leader here, Erza. You may be in control at the guild, but here you listen to my orders...And provide discipline as it may. But right now I suggest you stop scaring the poor girl who has never been inside a high school before. Let alone been targeted like this before."

"W–what?"

"You heard me." With that he began to peel my hands off my jacket and turned me to face the people. The first I saw was a tall red-haired girl. However, red wouldn't cut it. It was brighter. More like Scarlet. The second was a dark-haired boy. He had raven hair and a silver cross necklace hung around his neck. The last was a tall black-haired boy with unruly black hair, almost glowing red eyes, and lots of piercings covered his face. I squeaked and tried to turn but Natsu prevented me from doing so.

"I don't think so. Look, they're not gonna hurt you. See? Her name is Erza, the scary lookin' guy is Gajeel," Natsu said introducing his friends.

"Hey!"

"And the Ice Princess in the middle is Gray!"

"Hey!"

"I–Ice P–Princess?"

"Yeah. Guys," Natsu said addressing his friends, "this is our new member. Lucy Heart."

 **DUN DUN DUN! Ok fine. Not really a cliffhanger but this isn't a huge 'uh oh' moment. Don't worry. We'll get there. And oh look! Jealousy! Just what the audience wanted. (LuvThisFanFict in particular and I'm sure many others.** **) And can you believe it? 67 followers. Now I know that isn't a lot a lot but it still makes me happy.**

 **Thank you to mkben, Hanna Kurosaki-chan, XxFairy-chanxX, StormAria, RustyRose16, Terrixghost hunt1353, Cat-nee, JessieDragon99, Dodst, Hikariko93, Emastar01, and QueenPenguin, for joining the fanbase that is TSB. I really super appreciate it.**

 **And thank you to Hanna Kurosaki-chan, Terrixghost hunt1353, Cat-nee, JessieDragon99, and QueenPenguin for becoming favoriteers for TSB.**

 **That is all for now. BTW, this story has the most chapters compared to the others. However, I think that Dragon Scales will soon over take it even if it has less chapters. We'll see. Til next time.**

 **~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato**

 **~Follow Favorite, Review**

 **~Peace out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Good morning my faithful followers. How are you this fine evening. It's been so long! Can you believe it?! I haven't touched my other stories since February!** **February! I've neglected my other stories! Not to worry. I have decided to get back to writing them. After all, no one is going to do it for me, right? Right. Now, to answer a question that have been burning in your brain. Lucy's money. I was pretty sure that was a bit obvious but eh. Her money came from Natsu. When she ran she had nothing and Natsu really doesn't by anything that he doesn't need at that time so it would make sense that he has a lot left over for spending.**

 **So I really have no excuse for not updating except that I was busy writing "Dragon Scales". It really stole all my attention. Then there was my summer online class that took forever and me breaking my wrist but hey, that's my life. I really have nothing going on right now. So after feeling extremely mad at myself I decided to grace you all with the next chapter of "The Space Between". Thank you for waiting and I so sorry it took so long. Now, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **~~Chapter 10: Natsu's POV~~**

Lucy trembled as she looked at my friends. I didn't want her to meet them this way but it had to be done. After all, if she was to be part of the gang, she had to know the players. A lot of these guys were pretty important players. I pulled her into my chest in hopes of stopping her trembling. I felt bad that I forced her to meet them. Especially the monster. She was a scary person! What do you expect?! Although I'm glad I at least delayed the meeting point.

"Why is she here?"

"I brought her."

"You. Brought her. Here. With you?" The Popsicle said.

"Yes. And don't act so surprised."

"I'm not acting!"

"Why is she with you?" Erza demanded. Her voice carried authority that I'm sure scared Lucy.

"She's gonna send me back," Luce whispers too low for Gajeel to hear. She began to tremble harder. I bent to her ear.

"No one is sending you back. I promise. Anyone who tries will have to go through me. Remember that. Ok?"

"O–ok."

"Good."

"What's with the secret keepin'!" Gajeel shouted. Lucy flinched.

"Stop shoutin' metal freak! You're scaring her!"

"Why do you care?" Stripper asked.

"Cuz she's my best friend! And I promised to protect her! That's why!" I blurted. My friends froze at the words that tumbled from my lips. I also felt Lucy's trembles stop. I hoped it was due to my words but I wasn't sure. That made me feel happy if they did though, those words that I said made her feel safe. Meanwhile, my friends just stared in shock. Oh come on. It wasn't that shocking.

"Your...best...friend...?" Erza asked.

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Um...'bout a week and a half ago?"

"A week and a half ago?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"How the hell did you find a new best friend a week and a half ago?" Freezer Breath asked. I shrugged. I loosened my grip on Lucy and she immediately turned and buried her face into the side of my chest. Of course I felt bad and started walking in the direction of our first class.

"Where are ya goin', Salamander?"

"Even I know you're not going to class yet!" Popsicle yelled.

"None of your damn business, you nosy Stripper!"

"I will make it my business!"

"Like hell you will! You don't care anyways! See you in class!" I yelled back as we walked away. I knew my friends were shocked, but I didn't care. Once we were out of sight I changed our direction.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked pulling away slightly.

"Somewhere where you don't have to meet any new people new until school starts. That and I don't want to hang out in a classroom until school starts."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"Fine," she sighed. She pulled all the way away and laced her hand with mine. I smiled before taking off in a sprint towards our destination. She laughed and I laughed with her as we ran and dodged people. Finally I led her up some stairs and burst through the door. I raised both my hands to the sky with her hand still tied with mine.

"Tada!" I yelled in victory.

"The roof?" She asked looking around and pulling her hand softly from my grasp.

"Yeah. I haven't been known to hang out in a classroom before class starts. If anything I'm one of the people to come to class late. Now you will be too." I say as I casually walk to the railing and lean against it. My eyes uncaringly watched the students that walked below us.

"What!? Why?!" Lucy stomped her way over to me.

"Do you want to face classmates without me?" I asked turning to look at her.

"No," she mumbles looking at her feet.

"Thought so."

"So what was with those girls earlier?"

"The ones from the hallway?"

"Yeah. W–why were they calling me those h–horrible n–names?"

"They were jealous of you."

"W–why? I didn't do anything to them."

"Well,...it's a bit of a known thing that I don't hang out with anyone except my gang. So when you showed up out of the blue, it made them jealous."

"Oh."

"Yeah. You gotta be careful from now on. We don't know what those girls could do. They're not the friendliest girls."

"Why aren't they f–friendly?"

"I don't really know. They've never been. They don't like when any girl gets close to me. It got annoying really fast."

"I see." Lucy nodded. We continued talking about random topics up until the bell rang. When it did, I led the way to our first hour. The hallways were mostly empty as we walked them but Lucy still kept close to my side. Soon we reached the classroom and rather than waiting I burst through the door, leaving Lucy in the hallway.

"Natsu Dragneel!" The teacher burst. "You are five minutes late to class! Today is only the first day and already you're causing trouble. Explain yourself."

"You know it. I was just show'n the new girl around. She just barely registered a few days, maybe weeks, ago. So why don't you lay off and introduce her will ya?" I shot back. The teacher looked like she was about to blow a fuse before going over her roll.

"And who is this new student?"

"Lucy. Lucy Heart. Check the list. As the for the rest of you..." I turned to the class. "If anyone you touch her or give her a hard time then you'll have to deal with me. Got it?" I growled. The class nodded in fear. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the back corner closest to the window and sat down with Luce next to me. Following my instructions, the teacher checked her list and checked us both off. Class went on, as boring as it had always been, the teacher blabbing on and on about something sciency, and frying my poor brain cells with useless crap I was never going to use. Soon though, the frying of my brain cells was disturbed when Lucy whispered for my attention.

"Natsu? Natsu," She whispered with a poke to my side.

"What?"

"What am I supposed to be doing?"

"Listen to the teacher, take notes, answer questions, study for the tests to pass the classes and...that's about it."

"Why don't you?"

"I haven't ever done it. School isn't my thing but I'm forced to come every year. Most people do the normal school stuff, just not me."

"What happens?" I shrug.

"I get in trouble, get yelled at, get sent to the principal's office, which is just gramps by the way, and maybe some other stuff."

"If you don't do the work, how do you pass?"

"Pass the tests."

"How does that work of you don't study?"

"Erza."

"I see."

"Mr. Dragneel," the teacher said snobbily. "If you're going to talk, why not address the class?" I growled,

"It's because it's none of their damn business."

"And why isn't it. We're all classmates here."

"Are we now?" I sneer. "If we're all so close what does it matter what I talking about with Luce?" The teacher sighed.

"Just tell us what you were talking about. I don't want to send you to the principal's office on the first day."

"For what? Giving help to someone who asked for it? All she asked was what she was supposed to do in this class. Now you know. So go back to your stupid lesson and quit interrupting me." I said slowly standing from my seat.

"And why wouldn't she know what to do in a classroom. Surely she's been to school before, correct?" The teacher sneered back, already clearly losing her temper. Lucy whimpered. Did she think I was going to tell or was she afraid that someone might find out the truth? Either way, I won't let anyone dig up her past unless she says that they can. Plus, it was fun to annoy the teachers.

"I don't have to tell you. That's none of you business to look into her past. Whether she did or not is none of your concern!"

"You know what? Fine! Just sit down, pay attention and don't speak for the rest of class."

"Fine!" I drop down to my seat and look out the window. Was this how it was going to be in every class? Hopefully not. What would I do if it really was going to be that way? Deciding that I had enough with thinking I decided to refocus my attention. Rather than actually learning anything or paying attention I simply doodled in my notebook. Of course, I stole Luce's pens to draw but that's besides the point. My drawings started with alligators before changing to salamanders then too lizards before finally evolving into dragons. They took up the sides of the paper and even the front and back cover. Was this how it was going to be the whole year? Would he just sit here like a good little boy that he wasn't? Maybe he could wait a bit before officially getting into trouble. After all the school as a whole so why give her the wrong impression right off the bat? That wouldn't be fair to her. But how long should he wait? A day? A week? 2 weeks? Naw, two weeks was too long. Maybe–

Just then I the ringing of the school bell cut off my thoughts. Luce takes back her pens and I stand and slide my backpack onto my back. Her eyes were down almost as if she blamed herself for me getting in trouble.

"Hey, you're not blaming yourself, are you?" I say quietly.

"N–no."

"You better not be. It's not your fault. Teachers just hate me."

"What would they hate you?"

"Who knows? Not all of them do...so yeah. It's not like you can do anything to stop them."

"How can they just hate you?"

"Eh. They just have. Come on, next class."

"There's more?"

"Yeah. There's four a day. Two before lunch, two after. No big deal, Luce."

"That's so many!"

"It's not really. Come on." I led the way to our next class, which happened to be History. Ordinarily I would have completely skipped history. I mean, who cares about what happened in the past? The past is the past, right? However, with Luce being new and all it seems like I have to go to class until she gets the hang of it. This time, instead of bursting into the classroom I simply opened the door. Class had started and rather than saying anything I pulled Luce towards the back row. Yet when we got there there were two punks in the seats I wanted. Really? Doesn't everyone know that they have to make sure there is room for me in the back. With a glare I sent the ugly chair-stealers away. When I sat I heard the clearing of a throat. Aw damn it. I dropped my head to the desk as I stood up. This teacher always got on my nerves and even his words made me want to jump out the window.

So, I walked to the teacher's stand thingy, which wasn't his desk by the way, and grabbed the roll sheet from his hands. I marked our names and went back to my seat. Lucy gave me a small grateful smile and I couldn't help but smile back. As I walked behind her to get to my seat I ruffled her hair as I passed. I received a small 'Hey!', that was almost a whisper, as she shoved my hand away and tried to fix her hair. I chuckled and in doing so collected looks of shock from people. Not that I really cared. After all, these stupid people meant nothing to me. And that was how the rest of my day went. At lunch, I avoided my friends, not exactly openly as the wording might seem, and Luce and I went to eat on the roof. We talked, we joked, we talked about nothing and had an amazing time. As it turned out, not all my teachers were ones that hated me. For English class we had Mavis Vermilion, who practically loved every one. For math, it was Wakaba. His best friend, Macao, taught art. There were others, like Gildarts who taught a creative writing class, which I don't know why he suddenly decided to do that when he was also the P.E. teacher, and Mystogan who taught some other class I didn't remember. Of course, Mavis, Wakaba and Gildarts weren't our teachers today and I didn't pay attention for the rest of the day.

Why would I need to? I was there for moral support. And Lucy, despite not speaking, had a wonderful time learning...I think. I was too bored to tell. I did, however, feel something unusual. I kept feeling the heat of glares burning into my back and even felt them bounce off of Luce. It was an odd sensation and I couldn't help but have a bad feeling about it. Besides, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

 **Wasn't that exciting? No? Eh, didn't think so. It's really just a filler chapter before the big thing happens. Too bad I'm not telling you what it is. Have fun guessing. If any of you have any question don't hesitate to ask.**

 **Thank you to shamwoohoo52,hanbei23, nadiagirl, Ghostie0, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, rintindaff, Delia365, , ashinsky, Skaanimalover, roseprincess962, RoseViolet19, FlameDragonHime, and Isabelle94, for joining the fanbase that is "The Space Between". I was honestly surprised sometimes when people still followed this story even if I didn't touch it for so long. It made me happy.**

 **Thank you to shamwoohoo52, hanbei23, Ghostie0, rintindaff, , roseprincess962, RoseViolet19, FlameDragonHime, RosesofCinders, and Isabelle94 for becoming the newest favoriteers to "The Space Between".**

 **BTW I might pick up the same updating system as "Dragon Scales" but we'll see. It seems to work well but who knows. Til next time.**

 **~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato**

 **~P.S. I finally finished! YAY!**

 **~Follow, Favorite, Review**

 **~Peace Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Good morning my faithful followers. Isn't is just a beautiful darkened morning? Anyway, I can't believe how long it has been since I have updated this story. It is almost completely unexcusable. It is a shame that I have some excuses to throw upon you. Mostly, it was writer's block and laziness. I was actually going to make this chapter longer but everyone needs a bit of suspense in their lives. This is no different.**

 **So, in the begining, I had no idea where to take this and when I started back on it a few days ago, it kind of spiraled out of control. The end result is what happens at the end. I don't what what the motivation was behind this ending but I kept it anyway. I would also address some questions and concerns in these paragraphs if I had any. Come on people. I feed off your reviews after I appreciate them fully. I love and live for them so you should give me lots. Not only on this story but on my other stories as well. Just as a suggestion. Now, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **~Chapter 11: Lucy's POV~**

The next day was a bit similar to the previous day. Natsu and I hung out on the roof until school started, we arrived late, some of the teachers hated Natsu, and we moved on. Yet, in all reality only one of the teachers hated Natsu. Her name was something like...Godzilla or something similar. That was what Natsu called her. At lunch, we were back on the roof. It was like this for several days. This was our routine. We started school on the roof, showed up late, ate lunch on the roof, left school and went home to do homework before we had fun. Sometimes we went fishing, others we played mindless games I had never experienced when living in the mansion. Today, we were going to the guild. Natsu mentioned that it was about time for me to start making more friends at the guild. This was the longest he had been away from the guild. I tried apologizing but Natsu wouldn't accept it. Now, we were standing outside the guild doors when Natsu turned to me.

"You ready?"

"I guess. I won't be any less scared than I am now any later."

"What?"

"I don't know. It sounded weird to me too." Natsu nodded in acknowledgment. Without another word, Natsu pushed the guild doors open. The noise coming from the inside was not something to laugh at, despite the loudest sound being laughter. I instantly covered my ears and looked at Natsu. He looked back and gave a smile before he offered his hand. I took it and he leads into the guild. Once again I ducked behind him as he shouted to the guild.

"I'm back! Did you miss me?!"

"Where the hell have you been, Fire Freak?! It's been so quiet without you! Why would we miss you?!" Came the familiar voice of Gray. Wait. Did he say it was quiet _without_ Natsu?

"You know where I've been, Ice Prick. Today, Lucy decided to join us."

"Lucy? Who's Lucy?" The guild murmured.

"Isn't that right, Luce?" Pulling my hand, I let him pull me out from behind his back. I waved as I stared nervously as the guild. I saw them staring at me and the fear that I would be discovered, rose like bile in the back of my throat. Then the guild practically exploded.

"SHE'S SO CUTE!" Many of them rushed forward, probably to touch me. The sudden movement scared me and I immediately hid behind my savior.

"D–don't let t–them t–touch m–me." I stammered. I wasn't sure if I was scared of them touching me or the simple fear of the guild's extremely fast approach. I heard Natsu try to calm the excited guild members. Once it was clear that the guild wasn't going to calm he unlocked the safety on his gloves and unleashed a line of fire between us and them. Everyone jumped back in shock. Had he never done that before?

"Alright, everyone. Listen up! Luce here is scared of people. I was lucky enough to befriend her, which is why I haven't been around the last few days."

"Try weeks, Salamander!"

"Shut up, Metal Head! No one asked you! Anyway, you guys can't just jump her. Otherwise, you deal with me! Got it?" The guild members reluctantly agreed and most of them sat back down. The few who didn't sit down started making a much slower approach towards me. The fire between us began to die down and they continued to make their slow approach. The first to walk up to me was a tall, raven haired boy who seemed to be missing a shirt. In its place was a single silver cross necklace.

"Hey. I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster. I'm sure you remember me from earlier. Glad I could properly meet you." He slowly put out his hand and I cautiously grabbed it. This was way better than being crowded around. I'm glad Natsu thought of this.

"L–Lucy H–heart," I managed to stammer. "N–nice to m–meet you t–too."

"Pretty name." I noticed from the corner of my eye that my savior watched Gray carefully from his spot beside me. It was then that Gray was shoved out of the way and his body fell to the ground with a loud "thud". I jumped, not expecting it and saw Natsu send a glare to the red-haired female who now stood before me.

"Pardon me. I am Erza Scarlett. I must say that you seemed to have quite the effect on Natsu."

"S–sorry." Did she hate me? Her tone gave nothing away and I wasn't sure whether to feel scared or relieved. So I decided on scared. I managed to take small enough steps away without Erza or Gray noticed but I knew that Natsu noticed. What didn't he notice?

"Erza," Natsu growled. Erza glanced at him and froze for a second. What was that about? Either way, Erza took a deep breath and began again.

"It is nice to meet you, Lucy," she stated calmly holding out her hand.

"N–nice to m–meet you t–too." I slid my hand into hers and gave a small shake before retracting once more. This woman was really scary. Was she always like this?

"What made you decide to come to the guild today?" Gray asked as he pulled his body off the floor.

"Natsu. H–he said that y–you missed h–him," I answered, as quietly as I could.

"Do you want to get something to drink, Luce?" I nodded and Gray and Erza followed as we walked to the bar. The first person I saw upon arriving was Mira.

"Hi, Mira. Strawberry Vanilla milkshake please," I told Mira happily.

"You got it, Lucy." As Mira started on my order, I heard the almost angry voice of the redhead next to me.

"You already know Mira?" Immediately frightened, I went to hide behind my savior and slowly peaked at Erza from his back.

"Y–yeah. I–I met her e–earlier. S–she's my f–friend," was my quiet reply.

"When was earlier?" Erza demanded.

"Oi!" Natsu burst. "When she met Mira doesn't matter, now does it?" The tone that the pinkette used was not unfamiliar but it definitely wasn't one that he used with me. Everyone in the area stiffened when they heard that tone and hardly anyone made a sound. Even Erza, who was hardly ever intimidated by anyone I guessed, flinched at the authoritative tone.

"It d–doesn't. I apologize, Sir," Erza all but stuttered. I could only guess that this was his boss tone. Huh. Interesting.

"It better not. Here I thought that you all were ready to meet her, but I guess I was wrong. We'll return when I am sure that this won't happen again," my savior growled.

"Boss, I'm good though, right?" Gray asked.

"We'll see. So far, I'm not impressed." So that was his boss voice.

"You like to take this to go?" Mira whispered to me.

"That would be great," I whispered back. Seconds later Mira handed me my cup just as Natsu's hand slid into mine. He started leading me to the door and I happily followed. At least I kinda knew his friends now. That way, I wouldn't be so scared the next time I met them. The walk though the guild was an interesting one too. Since almost everyone had heard his boss voice, they had moved out of his way to make room for him and his best friend as they walked through the guild. Maybe there was something more to this "boss voice" that could help me in the future. He pushed the doors open roughly and after I walked through them, I could hear them slam behind me. We walked in silence for a while and I did nothing but drink my delicious milkshake. Once it was gone, I still remained quiet so I didn't disturb his angry mood. I knew he wasn't angry at me but I feared that if I even breathed wrong that he could lash out. Harshly.

Somehow, this whole angry aura he held began to unnerve me. It seemed to come off him in waves and very slowly it started feeding any fear that I had and causing new fears to form. Would my savior ever be this mean to me? I knew it wasn't really that logical but this new fear was there. I had already seen that he was capable of it; what would stop him from doing it to me? I barely realized that he wouldn't do that but I could feel it starting to spiral; spinning further and further from my control. If Erza could cower from his "boss voice" then how far was he capable of going if he wasn't stopped?

"Luce? You ok?" my savior asked me. Should I really be calling him that? What if this relationship turned into what I and my father had? What if I did something that would make him hate me? Would he throw me away just as my father had done? So many 'what ifs' and they were stopping anytime soon.

"Luce," came a firmer tone. I definitely heard that time. That wasn't his boss voice, was it? Or was it a softer version of his boss voice? Was that even a thing? However, I couldn't bring myself to answer him in any way. My eyes stayed glued to the road ahead and nothing on my body was responding. He was getting angry with me; I could feel it. What did I do this time? Did I do something wrong? Oh no. No. No. I did, didn't I?

"No." I felt myself whisper. This couldn't be happening. We had been through so much and yet I knew it was happening. Our relationship was already crumbling. It was on a path of total annihilation and destruction. What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't go back to where I was! They already thought I was dead, didn't they? Or maybe Natsu called and told them that she was alive. Maybe they were on their way here now.

"No," I whispered a little bit louder. I could already feel my mind slipping into a repeat and I could stop any of the negative emotions that were swirling around my head. There was absolutely no rational thought at all and I couldn't put an end to any of it. Was this my life now? At this rate even if he _did_ get me back, no one would want to marry a crazy person. Or maybe they would put me away and I would never see the light of day ever again!

"Lucy," came a harsher tone than the rest of them. He used my name. He used my _name._ He dropped the familiarity. Why was this happening!? I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. No, please. No. No. No. No. No.

"No. No. No. No," I murmured over and over again. I felt my body starting to tremble. Was I going into shock or was I having a mental breakdown? So I guess I was crazy. Who would have thought? Who could tell anymore? I knew I couldn't.

"Lucy!" he shouted. I think I felt him grab my shoulders but I couldn't be sure. I don't even know where we were anymore. Were we still on the road? Were we in an alley? At home?

"No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Well great. Now, he knows that I'm crazy.

"Didn't mean to what?" I didn't answer directly and I knew I was blubbering nonsense at this point. Because why not?

"Ididn'tmeantomakeyouangrywithyourfriends,andIpromiseI'lldobetter.I'msorrythatI' 'tmeanto,andI' ,Ican' 'tsendmebacktomyfather.I'lldoanythingyouwantjustpleasedon'tleaveme!" I'm not entirely sure what I said but I was sure that Natsu had heard it. I knew from the way I heard his hand drop to his sides, the way he took a few steps back, the way his breathing became irregular. I felt my heart drop and shatter inside my chest and I barely caught myself from falling to the ground. Everything in my body felt numb and as my hands fell to my sides, my eyes stared at the ground.

"You hate me, don't you? I'm sorry. I promise that I didn't mean to." When I didn't hear anything coming from the man before me, I feared the worst. Not wanting to hear what he had to say I cast a quick glance at my surroundings. From what I could tell, we were in an alley and not that far from home. If that was the case then I could get home quickly. Natsu still stood, a little bit stunned, in front of me with a tiny bit of space on either side of him. I'm not even sure that he saw me when I ran past. All that I knew is that I had to get out of here. Clouds had rolled in from nowhere and thunder crashed above me. I flinched but I wasn't really afraid of thunder and lightning. I never was but with what was going on, it was just frying my nerves. Lighting flashed and it spurred me on. Rain pelted on my back, the hard raindrops barely registering. By now, Natsu should have realized I was gone and I had no idea what would be his next move.

Finally, I reached our house-Natsu's house, sorry- and sped to the room that Natsu let me borrow. I look around for anything I owned that Natsu didn't buy and couldn't really find anything. This was horrible! What was I supposed to do now?! There was only one thing I could do. I grab my backpack and dump out everything inside. As much as I hated it, I needed some of the clothes Natsu bought, just not all of them. Stuffing my bad with random crap, I left everything else, keeping the room clean. Hopefully, by the time Natsu came back, I would be long gone.

"Lucy?!" came the voice of my ex-savior. Could I really even call him that?

"Lucy!" I look around for a place to hide but I only made it as far as the kitchen. The only place around I could get to was the pantry.

"Lucy, where are you?" Did he actually know I was here? Hearing his footsteps I quickly stuffed myself into the pantry and made myself as small as I possibly could. Hopefully, he wouldn't find me here.

"Luce, are you here?" His voice was starting to take a desperate tone and I tried to make myself smaller. I would not break. I would escape before he found me and I would leave.

"Lucy, answer me!" Now that didn't sound angry at all. Or did it? Either way, I wasn't about to find out. This was one situation that I never wanted to find myself in. But alas, difficult times call for desperate measures. I wasn't about to give up my super secret hiding spot on the off chance he wasn't mad at me. What if he was mad? Like _really_ mad. What then? There was no outrunning this athletic beast. And I don't mean best in a bad way. It was actually a compliment of no one else can tell, not that there was anyone else here. By the way, where was Happy? Shouldn't he be around by now?

"Lucy, come out!" Did he know I was hiding? Did he already find that evidence? From his footsteps, I could tell he wasn't in the kitchen but that was the extent of my knowledge. He hadn't even come in here yet. Would this be his next place to search? Would he actually find me before I made it out, or even got close to the door? I never was one to make clean escapes. After all, the last one that I had ended up with me almost drowning in a river. It really couldn't get much worse than that. But, what else was new? Suddenly, the loud, frantic footsteps of the Natsu sounded throughout the kitchen. This was it. She could see it now. Teen fails miserably at her latest escape attempt. When will she learn? Probably never. She could already hear the door opening.

 **Now, wasn't that a sad twist? I think it is. What will happen next? Did Natsu actually open the door or wass that her imagination? You can find out next time on The Space Between. Whenever I update the next chapter. Also, don't forget to guess who the main characters are on my other story Chaos's Fire. I really want to know who you think they are. Until next time.**

 **~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato**

 **~Follow, Favorite, Review**

 **~Peace out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Good morning my faithful followers. So, you may have noticed but when this story started it was a little similar to Keys of Fire. That is because I loved it a lot and I couldn't help myself. However, I promise that I will not steal any plot ideas or anything that is very clearly not my idea. As you can tell, this story has already veered off into a different direction and it won't come close to KoF.**

 **So, that would be it for the questions and concerns. On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I only got the storyline.**

 **~Chapter 12: Natsu's POV~**

Today was nothing like I thought it would be. It was absolutely terrible. So terrible that I can't even really understand it no matter how many times I think back to it. I truly thought it would be a good day. I thought that nothing could go wrong. How wrong that was. Everything was fine, but it somehow all turned to mush. It had completely snowballed and now I felt like I was drowning in wrong answers, bad moves and all of my mistakes I had made recently. I could pinpoint where it started but I wasn't sure where it was going to end. How did everything go wrong in the span of a single hour? How was that fair.

It started at the guild hall where I thought everyone was ready to meet Lucy. It had been awhile since her first encounter with the gang, and I could only hope that they had gotten used to the idea that I had a new best friend. When they arrived, I had expected the large reaction from the guild and acted accordingly. I also expected for my two top members would be the ones to come and re-meet her. Gray did fine, but Erza... Erza failed the test miserably. Sure, I know she didn't mean to, but Luce isn't one who will respond to her "authority" voice very well at all. It was amazing how she didn't shut down immediately. Which, of course after she used her "authority" voice, I had to use my "boss" voice to make her calm down. I only used it when we were doing gang activities but I was hoping I wouldn't have to show it to Luce yet. She wasn't ready for that type of thing. Then came us storming out since Erza blew the guild's chance at meeting her for several more weeks. Maybe. I didn't even realize that I was still fuming when we left the guild until I refocused on Lucy... and her multiple repetitions of the word, "no".

I then stupidly tried to snap her out of it with a bit more force than I needed to and that is where it all turned to shit. How was I supposed to know that she was going to flip out at me? I had no way of knowing that was even a freakin' possibility! Then with the whole, "I'm sorry for taking you away from your friends" bit? I hardly like those people anyway! They always got on my nerves! And sometimes, for no reason! Luce was by far the much better choice and I would rather live my whole life without knowing Fairy Tail if Luce had been in my life instead. Of course, I didn't really have time to say that when I was stunned into silence in the first place. Why did she think that I would rather spend more time with them than her? Where had those thoughts even come from? There was nothing I ever said that even came close to that. Sure I said I missed them but I wasn't all that excited to see them again. I did have Luce to take care of. She was my first priority. She came first and everyone else could just go fly a kite. I didn't need them anyway.

Somehow, by the time I managed to shake the shock from my body, my favorite girl had up and disappeared. Why the crap would I hate her? It didn't make any sense! The freak man! It was completely ridiculous and right when I was about to burst out laughing, she was gone. Now, I couldn't just set off in a random direction and hope to find her. What if I missed her and I never saw her again!? What would my life come to then! THERE WOULD BE NOTHING! MY LIFE WOULD BE EXPONENTIALLY WORSE AND IT WOULD BE THE GUILD'S FAULT! I really didn't want this to happen so I picked the place where she would most likely be. After all, if she thought I hated her, she might try to run away from me too. History does like to repeat itself.

The first clue I found was all of Luce's school stuff messily scattered across her bed. Clearly, she dumped out her backpack and aimed to stuff it full of things. Looking around her room, she hardly took anything. It was possible that she was trying not to make it seem like she was here but I had no idea if she _was_ still here or not. The best I could hope for would be to search every single gap inside our house and hope that she was still here somewhere. The first place I checked was Luce's room, obviously, then my room. I don't know why she would be there but I was checking anyway. Then I searched the bathroom and the living room. Nothing. Next was the attic and roof. Another place I don't know why she would be there. She needed my help to get to the roof last time. Surely she wouldn't be up there now. She wasn't. Man! At least there weren't that many places to search left. I'm pretty sure that there were two bedrooms and the kitchen left... I was wrong. There were only one bedroom and the kitchen. The bedroom was empty, like everywhere else, and now I was sure that she wasn't in the kitchen either. However, I still needed to look. Just to be sure.

The first place I looked was under the table. It was a pretty lame spot but she wasn't there anyway so I guess it didn't really matter. Next came the pantry. I opened the door slowly for some reason and guess what? I found... nothing. Nothing at all. How cruel could the world be? Walking across the kitchen I open the second pantry, which was across the kitchen for some odd reason, faster and a bit harder than the last one, and froze in my tracks. I honestly couldn't believe it. Lucy, my Luce... had stuffed herself under the lowest shelf in the pantry and had pressed her back into the wall. Her eyes were squeezed shut and it seemed that she was curled tightly into a ball around the backpack I got her. One of the first questions that crossed my mind was, "Why the crap was she under there?" Apparently, and as always, my mouth worked faster than my mind and I ended up asking loudly,

"Why the crap are you under there?" She squeaked, almost screamed, in surprise and immediately started blubbering. From what I could tell it sounded like,

"I'm sorry I'm still here, I'll leave as soon as possible." There were some other words mixed in but she spoke too fast for me to catch them all. However, from what I understood, I knew I had to do something or I would lose her forever. This was something that could never ever happen. Ever. So grabbing her arms, I pull her from the pantry floor and throw her over my shoulder and walk to the living room. She kicked and screamed, and tried to wiggle away, but I held her tightly. I wasn't about to let her go yet. When we get to the couch, I move her so that she is on my lap when I sit so I don't hurt her but even then she still tries to wiggle away. This resulted in me pinning her legs under mine and crossing my arms over hers.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Let me go and I'll leave! I promise!"

"Why would I want you to leave?" I ask calmly. I figure that if I was going to get her to stay, only a calm tone would soothe her fried nerves. Of course, this was only a theory and I had no idea if it was going to work or not. I was actually quite glad when she froze and answered in a very quiet voice.

"Because... I took you away from your friends?"

"Ha! You know that's crazy right?" I felt her body start to grow rigid. Was that a good sign or a bad sign?

"No, it's not! I did take you away from your friends! I did! I did! I did!" Ok, that was a bad sign. She started yelling again as well as restarting her struggling.

"No, you didn't," I answered back. "I don't even like most of them anyway." Her struggling slowed a bit after this.

"R-really?" She twisted her body to look at me and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. Letting go of her arms, I brush away the tears that were already falling.

"Yes, really. I will gladly not spend time with them as long as it means that I can be with you," I smile at her. Apparently, that wasn't the right answer, or any other thought came to her mind and her body grew rigid again.

"That isn't right! You shouldn't think that!"

"Why not? They aren't that great anyway! When I first was spending time with you, they didn't even bother to find me. It was what a week before they showed up and it was to fend off some girl who's been after me for years? Then, rather than try to get to know you when they saw you for the first time, they intimidate and accused you!"

"Did they?"

"Intimidate you? Yes. Accused you? I'm not all that sure on that one. Anyway, when I gave them the chance to redeem themselves, they did even worse than the first time! You are my best friend, Luce. No one even comes close."

"How can you say that! We haven't known each other that long! How can I be your best friend?" she tried to protest.

"Because you understand me like no one else does."

"Y-you're serious?"

"Totally. So, what's this about you leaving again?" A pretty pink blush color rose to Luce's cheeks and slowly began to spread as she tried to explain.

"W-well, I-I thought you hated me. Even if you didn't, I wasn't about to risk it and I was trying to leave before you got home. I guess that didn't work out too well." Turning all the way around once I freed her, she now straddled my hips as she looked down at me. I could get used to this. It was nice that she was breaking her own bubble for once. Not that she had once when it concerned me.

"I'm glad it didn't. I don't want to lose you, Luce. I don't know what would happen if I did." As if to demonstrate our always non-existent personal space, I nuzzled my face into her neck. She simply giggled and ran her fingers through my hair repeatedly. It was actually a nice feeling and I could feel a deep rumbling deep inside my chest. I honestly have no idea how long we sat there for, but I could feel myself slowly drifting to sleep. From what I could tell Luce was already sleeping as well. Her head had dropped to my shoulder and her body had shifted downwards so now she was no longer sitting above me. I nudged her, trying to wake her up but that didn't go the way that I planned. She simply groaned and nuzzled her head against my neck and settled once more. She was a weird one, wasn't she? That aside, there was still the matter of what I had to do next. As carefully as I could, I heaved my body off of the couch and readjusted the girl in my arms.

If she was going to fall asleep on me then I was going to decide where we were going to sleep. It was really a matter of my bed or hers and it wasn't like we were going to do anything besides sleeping so it wasn't a big deal anyway. There was also the fact that we had already slept in the same bed together so there wasn't anything new there either. The final decision ended up being my bed and Luce was nowhere near awake enough to protest. I liked my bed better than hers anyway. There was a possibility that my favorite bed could or would change at a later date but now really wasn't the time to worry about it. Right now was a time for sleeping and I would be getting some sleep. Chasing after an emotional blond and making sure that she didn't make a rash decision by leaving was actually really exhausting. Like you wouldn't believe. However, tomorrow would be a different day. It would be a better day. It would be a relaxing day. Tomorrow, neither of them were going to school and instead of spending the day with each other and not worrying about leaving or friends or opinions, or anything. After a day like today, both teenagers really needed it. And nobody, not even Erza, Gramps, or the police would stop them.

 **This would be longer if it weren't for the fact that I have plans that have to take place in Lucy's POV. So, eventually, we'll get to that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

 **P.S. Sorry about switching between 1st and 3rd POV. I'm not used to writing in 1st. Once this story and I'm the Mafia are done then I won't be doing 1st person anymore. Sorry about that. Till next time!**

 **~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato**

 **~Follow, Favorite, Review**

 **~Peace out!**


End file.
